The Toku Marvel-verse
by KKD Silver
Summary: Kang the Conquerer has gone to extremes greater than anticipated before. So, with help from Takeshi, the Toku One, the Super Sentai, Kamen Riders, and other Toku heroes appear in the Marvel Universe to help stop Kang once and for all.
1. Prologue

**KKD: Well, for this story, I have a confession to make. This is somewhat inspired by Symbolic Joker's newest story titled "My Adventures as the Marvelous Superman!" Hope you guys like this story, seeing it's the first story I've written and published under the name KKD Silver, whereas the other story I have posted recently was only published while as KKD Silver, but written under my longer name. Regardless, I should also point out that this is a Marvel X-over, as hinted by the inspiration, also, with the Toku title, you can guess what's in it. And girls and bronies, this has the Mane 6 involved. *holds hand to ear as he hears the cheers of joy and the Mane 6 themselves arrive.***

**Rainbow Dash: About time you get us back into the fanfic-verse.**

**KKD: Yea, I know, I haven't done anything with you ponies since that one failed Pokemon Mystery Dungeon crossover. In any case, we should get the disclaimers in and we'll get started.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver does not own the Marvel Characters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Super Sentai in general, Kamen Rider, or MLP. They belong to their respective owners, such as Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Disney, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, etc. He does, however, own the characters that will become his version of the Zyuden Sentai, some of the forms given to the Mane 6, and…**

**Twilight Sparkle: Wait… forms? What's that mean?**

**KKD: We're getting to that. Please continue, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As I was saying, he does, however, own the characters that will become his version of the Zyuden Sentai, some of the forms given to the Mane 6, and any original characters that will be introduced when it's time… except those owned by fellow authors.**

**KKD: And with that, here's my first story created as KKD Silver for 2014.**

* * *

I should probably start at the beginning of this mess. From what I could recall, it was a normal day for me, watching my favorite Toku, and reading up on my favorite Marvel comics when I heard a strange voice call out to me.

"_**Help! Follow my voice! If you don't hurry, I won't be able to contact this version of you again," **_this majestic male voice yelled.

Confused, I just looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from until I saw a strange portal open up in my room. It was weird, it was just a floating circle in the room, similar to the portal I saw Saito Hiraga of Familiar of Zero use when he was called to Louise's world for the first time. The voice seemed to ring from this portal, and I wasn't sure what to do at first. However, out of my own curiosity, I approached the portal and looked carefully at it, before somehow seeing a glowing golden version of what looked like… someone familiar, but I couldn't tell at first.

"_**Thank you for answering… my equal," **_he answered as the portal suddenly engulfed the room, leaving me in a strange white void, with the only color coming from myself, and the figure who called me, which upon closer inspection of his form, I was just stunned by who it was.

"STAN LEE?!" I gawked.

At that point, I thought this was some sort of joke or illusion, I probably didn't get enough sleep and I was seeing and hearing things. That's the best explanation I could think of, but my mind was about to be blown.

"_**That's not the first time I've been mistaken for the Human known as Stan Lee… admittedly though, since this form appears everywhere, and I do mean **_**everywhere,**_** in my Multiverse, I do like this form," **_the doppelganger told me.

"Wait… what? Multiverse? What're you talking about?" I asked, confused as heck, especially with my mind still half-asleep after hours of looking for inspiration for my next fanfic.

"_**Confused? Again, not the first time. But it's time to introduce ourselves. However, as per the rules, we are not allowed to use our true names, only aliases. So, I will just call you 'Takeshi,' seeing as you use that name often amongst your characters' stories, do you not?" **_he inquired.

"We-... yea, I guess," I admitted, with me still wrapping my mind around this Stan Lee lookalike sounding like a deity or some majestic being; that was just… off.

"_**I am aware you haven't kept up to date with some media, so allow me to introduce myself. I am The-One-Above-All, the creator of what you call the Marvel Multiverse."**_

"..." I just stood there, stunned! I mean, wouldn't you if you met some Multiverse creator, who looks like STAN "THE MAN" LEE NO LESS?!

"_**...Silent? Understandable. Not every person gets to meet the creator of a Multiverse… or is it?"**_

"...Nani?"

"_**Are you aware of and believe in the existence of the Omniverse?" **_he asked to check.

"...Yea, it's a plain of reality in which multiple universes exist at once, and following that, every single thought that is in a person's mind creates a brand new universe," I answered. "Like say… with fanfictions…"

"_**Like those of yours and your teammates?" **_The-One-Above-All interrupted with a hint of amusement in that majestic voice.

"Yea. ...Wait… does that mean… everything we came up with in… those fanfictions… are… real?!" I gasped.

"_**Just look; your proof lies here," **_The-One-Above-All answered, revealing a new portal for me.

To my surprise, it was Spider-Man, with a suit similar to the Superior Spider-Man's, but he seemed more ruthless, and had aspects of the Toei Spider-Man. I was looking into the universe that a fellow author and teammate of mine made, and it wasn't animated or CGI, this was as real as real could get; he was flesh and blood, I could almost see the seams in his suit as he fought off against some version of Doctor Octopus.

"_**Does that convince you…, my equal?" **_The-One-Above-All checked.

"...Yea… but… why call me your equal? I haven't created much fanfictions related to the Marvel Universe," I countered before The-One-Above-All showed me another portal, showing a different Spider-Man; he looked like he was in a costume that was a mix between the classic and the symbiote suit, but also held a spider-themed cane while having a thief motif to his costume. At the same time, he was being assisted by a crippled Tony Stark, wearing an Iron Man suit designed to aid in his mobility and skills with tech, along with a masked, glove-wearing, wrestler suited version of the Hulk. This was the Spider-verse I created in my early fanfic days, crossing over Spider-Man with the Sly Cooper games!

"_**Does that help?" **_The-One-Above-All asked.

"...Yea… I think so… but… is this why you call me your equal? Because I created Marvel Fanfictions as well?" I asked, still stunned by this after looking and still finding myself in the white void.

"_**Yes," **_The-One-Above-All confirmed. _**"Your mind alone created your avatars, and put them into already existing universes, or took established characters and modified their backstories to follow the plot of various stories and games, and in turn, the changes made in those Universes causes more Universes to spawn. Then there is the fact that all Multiverses are connected, thanks to what people call 'crossovers,' which, if I recall correctly, are your specialties."**_

"...Wow… that's crazy… it's just… blowin' ma mind!" I gawked.

"_**Understandable."**_

"So… were you like me… once?"

"_**Indeed I was," **_he confirmed. _**"However, this conversation must wait until after your mission is complete."**_

"Wait… my mission?" I gawked.

"_**I've contacted and asked countless versions of you, all of them admittedly had more knowledge than you of the Marvel-verse… but all of them kept declining the offer," **_he sighed; this probably referred to thinking I was hearing things or going back to sleep… great going, me. _**"But I knew I would eventually get in contact with a version of you that will grant assistance. You are the… **_**Toku one."**

"Toku one?" I gawked, I'm not sure why he called me that, but I'm positive something's up.

"_**Someone from within my Multiverse, one you may recognize as Kang, has somehow merged with another equal, and took advantage of his powers to invade both my Multiverse, and many others, with the intention of conquering them, and stripping me and the creators of the other Multiverses of our powers. He has managed to conquered multiple universes, actually, and his overall goal is to rule the Omniverse," **_he explained.

"Okay! ...I knew Kang could be power-hungry, but he's going too far with this one. He's gone past Galactus by this point!" I pointed out, acknowledging I was following him so far.

"_**Thankfully, I have managed to trap him and his warriors to one of my Universes, in which I managed to contact him personally. From there, we have come to an agreement; I shall send a champion while his warriors will become your 'Rouge's Gallery'."**_

"Whoa! Hold up, let me see if I got this straight. You're telling me that you want to send me to a Marvel Universe, where I become a Hero or soldier while this Kang double that conquered Multiverses sends his warriors to become my Rogue's Gallery? ...I think I got it, but… how do I end this little game you've got going on?" I asked, trying to figure out what to do, assuming I'm the only warrior The-One-Above-All is sending out while this Kang has all the advantages in the match, seeing as he has all sorts of warriors from other Multiverses… not to mention I have to worry about the villains of the Marvel Universe, whether or not they join this Conquerer of Multiverses… but it wouldn't surprise me if that happened.

"_**Do not worry, it won't start immediately. You will be sent there before Heroes like Spider-Man or Iron Man come up with their legacies, depending on what powers you wish to obtain, but we'll get to that later," **_he assured me, letting me know that the heroes at that point haven't yet become the heroes they were destined to be, check. _**"That goes for you as well. You shall be sent there with your memories intact, again, based on what powers you wish to obtain, which shall be explained later." **_Meaning if I remember some events like Civil War, I can prepare for it if it happens. _**When the time comes, we will summon all of our warriors that are in that Universe to combat each other in a tournament."**_

"Okay, I'm getting all this so far. Anything specific about this tournament I should know?" I asked.

"_**We will both choose Champions. When one of those Champions fall, then the tournament is over and the victor is decided."**_

"Then… Any reason to bring everyone else? Wouldn't it go faster if it were just the Champions who were the _only _ones fighting?" I asked.

"_**I would go by much faster, except… the other warriors are brought in as the champions will decide who shall fight who."**_

"Oh… makes sense. So, say the other Champion pick what warrior to send in," I checked, earning a nod, showing I was right and that it was possible. "And if I recognize that warrior, I can plan ahead and choose which Hero or Villain is best suited to fight that warrior." He nodded again. "But that doesn't explain why we have to bring everyone else."

"_**A required point system we determined," **_he clarified, and while I was a bit confused, I was still listening. _**"A battle between warriors grants 1 point. A battle between a warrior and a Champion is worth 100, and the final battle between both Champions is worth 100 points."**_

"Okay, so we got the rules. Is there a time limit and stipulations? I mean, how long will this tournament take, and what are the rewards for the winning side?" I checked.

"_**The tournament lasts… 13 days at the shortest. As for stipulations… if my side wins, Kang is to restore the Multiverses to normal, surrendering his rule of them, and de-fusing from my other equal, forcing him back to his Universe of origin. If I lose… well, you have an idea," **_he explained, meaning Kang will get the Omniverse as his own! I can't let that happen. _**"But fear not; I am confident you shall win."**_

"Okay, I got everything else, but now comes the issue of any powers. I mean, I'm still confused in how I am to do this? It's not like I can just think something into existence," I sarcastically said, only to see a knowing smile on the face of The-One-Above-All. "Wait… I can?!"

"_**In this dimension, yes. If you wish it, any thought can become reality."**_

"Okay, back up. Anything I want… is at my fingertips? The alternate Universes, the Multiverses, and even the Omniverse I believe, I'm understandable for this tournament, and the fact that I'm your Champion, but the fact that I'm essentially a deity in this realm?! That's a little too far-fetched even for me. I mean, it's not like the Mane 6 from My Little Pony with at least 3 forms for them that I can think of are just gonna fall from the sky," I said in disbelief, subconsciously thinking of the Mane 6 as I last saw them as ponies, a human form for each, and a sailor scout-styled form similar to their Equestria Girls appearance, before a flash of light appeared from above and six familiar ponies landed before us.

I recognized all six of them, but I had to check to be sure. The first of them was a alicorn pony with a coat of fur in a very pale shade of purplish-pink described best as a pale, light grayish mulberry, with her mane and tail being a moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and moderate brilliant rose streaks, and having moderate violet eyes. Also, her hind quarters also showed the familiar cutie mark with the violet six-pointed star and white sparkles. This confirmed to me that she was indeed Twilight Sparkle, so I decided to check the others.

The second was an earth pony had a coat in a light shade of pink described as a pale, light grayish raspberry, a mane and tail of brilliant raspberry fluffed curls, light cerulean eyes, and the cutie mark was of three balloons, one pale yellow, and the other two the same color as her eyes. Yep, it sure was, it was the fun-loving Pinkie Pie.

The third pony, being an Earth Pony like Pinkie, was hard to miss with the cowgirl hat she wore. Her coat I'd first considered orange was indeed a light brilliant gamboge, in contrast to her pale, light grayish olive I'd before considered blonde. What stood out to me to prove she was Applejack were her moderate sap green eyes and three red apple cutie mark.

I almost couldn't see the fourth pony due to her light gray coat in this white void. Thankfully, along with her friends and The-One-Above-All's golden glow she was visible, at least more so after I saw her moderate indigo curled mane and tail, her moderate azure eyes, and her three blue gem cutie mark on her hind quarters. And seeing her check to see her mane wan' messed up proved to me she was Rarity.

The last two were both Pegasi ponies, whom I could tell hasd complete opposite personalities. The shy one I recognized as Fluttershy had a pale light grayish gold coat to contrast her flowing mane and tail, which were both a pale, light grayish rose color. Her eyes, though, were a moderate cyan while her cutie mark consisted of three butterflies with cyan bodies and wings the same color as her mane.

Finally was the pony I most recognized, with an obvious name to match her style & appearance, Rainbow Dash. While her coat and eye color were individual colors, being very light cerulean and moderate cerise respectively, her mane and tail were wild in style with a brilliant rainbow color, specifically colored a light brilliant red, light brilliant vermillion, light gold, moderate sap green, brilliant cornflower blue, and a moderate violet, and her cutie mark being the signature rainbow lightning bolt from a cloud.

I had to admit, I had a bit of an internal fangasm upon seeing these six, but then, when they got up, I saw they looked confused before suddenly, transforming into somewhat normal human versions of their normal selves. They all had normal skin colors, but their clothes (which magically appeared), eye color, and hair were worth mention.

All of their eyes remained the same color, and their hair also retained their original colors and styles, but their shirts were the closest thing to their original pony fur colors. Otherwise, their attires were somewhat similar to their appearances in Equestria Girls. Twilight now had black shoes with purple and rose leg warmers, a violet pleated skirt with her cutie mark on the side, and her shirt, as stated above, was the same shade of mulberry as her pony coat, with a rose-colored bow around her neck. Pinkie Pie wore white knee-high socks under cyan slip-on shoes as opposed to the knee-high cyan boots with raspberry bows, but she also had a pinkish-purple pair of short shorts with her cutie mark on the side, a white t-shirt with raspberry pink sleeves and collar and a heart of the same color. Applejack also still had her hat, but she now had brown cowgirl boots with her cutie mark on each, along with some jeans designed and worn for farming, a brown belt with an apple-shaped buckle, and a white and green farming shirt. Rarity had violet boots with blue gems on the front of them, a skirt a shade lighter than her hair with her cutie mark on the side, a belt with a blue buckle, a pale light blue shirt, and a triple blue gem-shaped hairpin in her hair. Fluttershy has a unique twist on her outfit from what I could tell; she was wearing bluish-green sandals, yellow jeans with a pale rose belt, her cutie mark displayed on the side like the others' clothes, but she had a white tank top instead of a shirt with sleeves like some of the others, and she also had a white butterfly pin in her own hair. Finally, Rainbow Dash's outfit was the coolest and most sporty; she had blue sneakers with red and yellow sock, black workout pants with a cerise and white skirt, a blue workout jacket, a white t-shirt underneath with her cutie mark on the front along with a black collar and red, yellow, and blue wristbands.

If all these girls weren't in their teens and closer to their early twenties like I am, I would've had a nosebleed, but regardless I was gawking so much I felt like I would've fainted while the six examined their new forms, which I could imagine they'd need to be in most of the time if they were going to stay in the Marvel-verse.

"_**...If you're quite done gawking at who you were able to summon, there is still the issue of you actually becoming a Hero," **_The-One-Above-All interrupted, getting all seven of us to look at him while the Mane 6 were a tad bit confused.

"Right… I'll explain the situation a bit later girls," I told them, feeling a bit sour at the Marvel Multiverse creator for ruining my moment. "You have a point. How the heck am I gonna become a hero in this world you're sending me to?"

"_**Choose a power… any power. And then, depending on which power you choose, I shall help you master them as much as possible," **_he explained, getting me really thinking.

"So… you mean I can have _any_ power I want?" I checked, receiving a nod. "But, if I think of a certain superhero or superheroine, I'll get their powers?" He nodded again.

"_**However, you can only get the superpower of one Hero and **_**only **_**that Hero. If you wish to have more, you'll need to figure out how to make that possible."**_

"Okay… uh… can I talk with the Mane 6 for a moment, first?" I asked, receiving another nod before taking the Mane 6-turned human with me a short distance away to explain to them my scenario.

* * *

"Wow… now that… is quite a tale," Twilight admitted.

"Well, we've been through some crazy stuff, so I think we'll believe you on this one, Takeshi," Rarity smiled, using my new name; I'm liking these girls more and more seeing as they understand who I am.

"Okay, now I have to pick some superpower before we get moving," I sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Perhaps a mystical power of sorts?" Twilight offered.

"I'd recommend something strong," Applejack replied in her usual southern/country accent.

"Pick a cool power, like one from those Super Sentai or Kamen Riders you spoke of!" Rainbow Dash offered. "You know, they are Tokusatsu related, and you seem to like that stuff."

"...Thanks Dash, but there's too many to decide from, and I can't pick a Sentai in general, especially since I'd need to make some changes if I were to use female members," I sighed.

"Maybe you could narrow it down to those you like the most, whether for abilities or their designs," Rarity suggested.

"Maybe one with some… animals that you'd like?" Fluttershy offered… you know, despite how quiet she was, I was still able to understand her somehow.

"Why not choose a Sentai you think is the coolest and use clones to make it work?" Pinkie asked, making as all look at her. "Okay, I think I get it. 'Shut up, Pinkie! It's stupid.'"

"No! ...It's… brilliant! Pinkie, you're a genius!" I smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek, making her giggle and blush… on a random note, she sure had soft skin, and… oddly enough… it was the first time I kissed a girl I didn't consider a relative.

"Would it be cheating if I were to give specifics if I chose a Super Sentai?" I asked, making The-One-Above-All raise his eyebrow.

"_**...I may make an exception if you give me the details," **_he nodded, making me smile and give the Mane 6 high fives.

"Okay, here's what I've decided. I'd like to have the powers of Torin, aka KyoryuSilver, and that clones of me, representing aspects of my personality, were made to take on the roles of the other members of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers, thus making this Marvel Universe the Toku Marvel-verse!" I told The-One-Above-All, who looked rather stunned by my enthusiasm.

_**"Uh... sure..." **_he nodded.

"Are you saying you can't do that? I thought I was the Toku One," I responded.

_**"I can do that, seeing as Toei made a version of Spider-Man along with Battle Fever J initially being a Japanese twist of Captain America, and it officially being a part of my Multiverse, and you are indeed the **_**Toku One. **_**It's just that... if Kang found counterparts of the Deboss army, they could end up controlling the original you who becomes Torin."**_

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

_**"Fair enough. Now, as for how this will work, we'll have the Mane 6 and you not physically age and the Mane 6's human forms will only emerge after you meet them as Torin. Also, your doubles will not have any memories of your past unless you allow them to."**_

"Which can benefit us when we need them to know that," I figured.

_**"Exactly. You, on the other hand, need to experience Torin's life from start to finish. Your memories will still be intact, but while I will teach you how to use Torin's powers, you will only be able to experience it completely and properly if you learned from his life. And keep in mind, if the Deboss control you, you will most likely be killed by your own allies, and even clones," **_The-One-Above-All informed.

"What the?!" the Mane 6 gawked behind me.

"Wait… I know there's a way to revive Torin, so if I die in this world, and my clones aren't able to figure it out before the Tournament, what would happen?" I asked.

"_**Then a new Champion must be found… if I cannot find one in time, then Kang wins automatically through my forfeit."**_

"I see…" I sighed, the Mane 6 looking at me with great concern before they saw me regain my composure. "Like Captain America says: 'We have no choice. So we fight. And we win. There are _no other options._"

Personally, I felt most of this felt like a deja vu, like I read it somewhere before, but I digress.

"_**Good words from a good man." **_The-One-Above-All said in a tone sounding like a parent who was proud of their child… Well, I guess considering he's the creator of the Marvel Multiverse, it makes sense that everyone that was born into that Multiverse were his kids. _**"Now… your journey will begin in the time of the dinosaurs, and when the time comes, training will begin!" **_he declared as I nodded and closed my eyes while the Mane 6 watched as I was covered in a silver light, as other lights (red, black, blue, green, pink, gold, cyan, gray, violet, and I think a navy blue one) were pulled out from within me.

* * *

Years later

I've been through pretty much all of Torin's life before the first episode of Kyoryuger, with some exceptions that'll I'll explain as I see them re-emerge. As of now, though, the Mane 6 and I have been around this world for millions of years, only revealing our human forms at different times, with slightly different appearances based on the time period, otherwise I was in my alter ego as this world's Torin while the Mane 6 were either their pony forms, or in the third form I had not yet described. We've only appeared with our regular human forms under my regular names along with some nicknames for the Mane 6 two years ago, and we lived in either the Spirit Base of the Kyoryugers, or a house on the outskirts of the city for the girls to practice their abilities as ponies or humans. It should also be noted that since they were the only ponies I brought from their world, and they were apart from their old home, I had adopted them as my daughters, making it official and legal in the present day sometime early last year. Also, despite all those years, neither me nor the Mane 6 aged physically. For me, I'd imagine it was linked to my DNA of Torin made from the cells of Deboss himself, but for the Mane 6, we were told that it was because of a spell The-One-Above-All cast on them, which was only removed when we reached the correct time period.

Recapping aside, today I have actually taken on my appearance of Torin, the same character I would've described as an archaeopteryx with blue skin and feathers, some of the feathers being red and white, along with my beak being red, having two long white strands of hair from my face, and yellow eyes. My outfit consisted of the white robe with red, gold, orange, blue, and silver designs along with baggy black and red pants, and the black boots resembling talons with the red to yellow designs while my hands were coated with blue scales and silver-white claws. While "my daughters" were outside enjoying themselves, I stood at the balcony of our human home with The-One-Above-All standing next to me. He still looked like Stan Lee, though the resemblance was even more uncanny as he no longer was colored gold or had the glow of the same color, and when he spoke, he even sounded exactly like Stan.

"You've come a long way kiddo…" he told me.

"**Arigatou. Coming from you, it means a lot," **I admitted, using Torin's actual voice instead of my own, as we saw Applejack kicking trees to get apples, Twilight reading a book nearby, Pinkie gleefully skipping, Rarity designing clothes, Fluttershy playing and singing with birds, and Dash clearing the clouds using levitation.

"No. Thank you," he told me as he bowed a bit, making me feel relieved that he had some knowledge of the Japanese language… he probably knew the whole thing since he is the creator of of this entire universe, and he has had experience with Toei heroes before, too. "You are doing a stranger a big favor while saving countless lives from future horrors. Not only that, you realize that you will be taking challenges, physical and mental, that would test your sanity to it's very limits, especially seeing how long it took before you returned to the present day. Yet you still chose to help me. And for that, on behalf of my Multiverse; I thank you."

"**I'm serious, though. It's okay," **I said as I motioned him to stop bowing. **"You're making me live a dream that **_**so many **_**would actually **_**die **_**for. Even with all those challenges, it would **_**still **_**be worth it. You've given me the **_**honor**_** to help make a Universe a better place, while creating a new Multiverse that will do something similar. Really… even after millions of years… this situation is **_**still **_**so mind blowing," **I admitted to him before I felt a breeze kick up, which is a modified ability of Torin's where he is able to detect when a Debo Monster is attacking, but I shifted it to add in the ability to detect any danger within a 20 mile radius of my home outside New York or where I am, and it seemed there was a bank being robbed, a perfect moment to finally reveal to this present day world what my girls have been practicing for years. **"Well, I suppose I should get going," **I told him.

"Yes," The-One-Above-All said in agreement, knowing what I was sensing. "I will have to take my leave soon. But please, the fate of my Multiverse, and the entire Omniverse, depends on you."

"**Don't worry! After all, I am a Wise God that knows what he's doing, with daughters who can transform into special senshi and clones who are the Zyuden Sentai. I **_**should **_**be okay… most of the time," **I informed him as we flew off the balcony towards the Mane 6, who quickly saw me approaching.

"What's wrong, dad?" Twilight asked, the six having gotten used to calling me their father over the years.

"**There's a robbery occurring in nearby New York. I think it's time to reveal your third forms to the world at last. Yuujo Scouts, ikuzo!" **I informed as the six gathered around.

"Aw yea! It's about time!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"**I have to say a last goodbye to The-One-Above-All first before we begin. I'll teleport you six near the building where the robbery's happening. Wait until I arrive with the plan," **I told them, my daughters just nodded as I snapped my fingers and they were teleported off, leaving me with The-One-Above-All. **"Before I go, I must ask, has this counterpart of Kang been watching us all this time?"**

"No, don't worry about it. I managed to cast another spell on you, which prevented him from taking any action, much less actually seeing you, before the present. He'll only be able to send any warriors of his when it's getting closer to the tournament, all he can do now is watch you, your Sentai, and your family as the time goes on," he informed me, making me sigh with relief, giving me more chance to keep my secrets just that, secret.

"**Good. Gives us more time to better establish our existence in the present," **I nodded with a snap of my fingers. **"Until we meet again… Sayonara!" **I said my goodbye before flying up into a portal I made before it closed behind me.

"Goodbye… my friend."

* * *

Did the creator of the Marvel Multiverse just call me his 'friend'? He did! Wow… I can hardly believe he actually called me his friend… I'm sure many fans are gonna kill me if they found out about this… well, time to get to work…

I soon arrived on the roof across from the one that was being robbed, and typical, it turned out to be a bank.

"So dad, what's our plan?" Rainbow asked as I thought of how to execute this, I'm just glad we're at an angle that we can't be seen from with my daughters looking at my face, which was in deep thought, as some were anxious to try out their powers.

Most people may freak out if they saw what they thought was some sort of humanoid bird that could very well be a sort of monster if it came in right away… perhaps now was a smart time to let my girls take action.

"**You six go on ahead and introduce them to the Yuujo Scouts, I'll drop in later when the time is right. If I act a specific way in there, just go along with it," **I told them, getting nods from all six while Dash was more than ready to kick some butt.

"Okay then," Twilight nodded before turning to the other five as they pulled off the gold necklaces they had on their necks, each with a differently shaped and colored jewel.

Rainbow Dash's had a red ruby lightning bolt, Fluttershy had a pink butterfly gem, Rarity had a deep violet diamond shaped amethyst, Applejack had an orange apple-shaped gem, Pinkie Pie had a cyan balloon-shaped sapphire, and Twilight's was a magenta six-pointed star.

"Yuujo Henshin!" they declared before being covered in bright lights.

When the light died down, their skin had reverted to the colors of their pony fur coats, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy regained their wings, and Twilight and Rarity also regained their unicorn horns. Each girl also now wore something similar to a Sailor Fuku, which was a Japanese school girl outfit similar to an old sailor's uniform, each with long gloves and boots, ribbon belts that looked like their pony tails, and some form of tiara on their foreheads, and earrings and ribbons with gems to match what elements of harmony they matched up with. While each outfit was mostly white, each had another color to better accent them and make each one unique. Rainbow's accents, ribbons, and boots were mainly red and blue, Fluttershy's were yellow and pink, Rarity's were violet and navy, Applejack's were orange and green, Pinkie's were cyan and pink, and Twilight's were purple and magenta.

**"Go get 'em, girls," **I nodded as the six nodded before charging into the bank.

* * *

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

With that, the six of us charged through the front door.

"Stop right there, robbers!" I shouted, getting the attention of the six creeps who aimed their guns at us.

"What the?!" one of the robbers gawked. "Just... who are you freaky girls?!"

"I think it's time for our roll call, girls," AJ smirked, the rest nodding in agreement.

"Hamoni no yoso o arawasu!" Twi started, saying the Japanese phrase for "Representing the Elements of Harmony", as we were all taught Japanese by our dad, Takeshi, as she began to pose like we rehearsed. "Mahou no Scout! Twilight Sparkle!"

"Warai no Scout! Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie shouted and posed gracefully next.

"Shojiki no Scout! Applejack!" AJ went, showing both power and grace in her pose.

"Kandaina Scout! Rarity!" Rare smiled with the most graceful pose out of all of us.

"Shinsetsuna Scout. Fluttershy!" Fluttershy replied, a bit louder than she usually speaks, her pose being the most subtle.

"Chujtsuna Scout! Rainbow Dash!" I finished, having the most dramatic pose out of all of us before we all posed similar poses, standing in a line that had the order, from left to right, of AJ, Rare, Twi, me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie.

"Tomodachi wa Mahou!" we all proclaimed in unison. "Watashi-tachi wa… Yuujo Scouts!"

At first, the crooks were stunned, I mean why wouldn't they be? We just appeared seemingly out of nowhere with some impressive poses that could give them nosebleeds. But then, they started… laughing?

"That's ridiculous! You girls think you can beat us?" one of the crooks scoffed before I clenched my fist.

"We're tougher than you think. Ready when you are, Twi," I replied.

"Let's get 'em, girls," Twi ordered as we rushed in, and began knocking around the robbers with our own unique styles.

Twi used some of her magic to compliment the martial arts style Takeshi taught us for our human forms. Pinkie, she was bouncing all over the place, using her usual cartoony antics to add on to her the martial arts, which I guess people here would refer to as elasticity. Applejack was not afraid to get her hands or feet dirty as she solely used her martial arts on the goon she beat on. Rarity, she was mainly using magic to abuse her opponent, smacking him with every non-valuable object in the room. Fluttershy, being her usual self, just flew around, not trying to get hit, but she used this to trip the robber and make him crash into everything, apologizing to him every step of the way. Me, I used my kicking martial arts combined with my speed and flight to knock the crook out, dizzy and exhausted. If I can't be a Wonderbolt in this verse, I can truly be a hero here, and I'm loving every minute of it!

* * *

(Takeshi's POV)

Looks like I taught the girls well. They all used their skills much better than I imagined, each using their styles to the best of their ability. I restricted Twilight from using her alicorn abilities as that would've given her an unfair advantage this early in the game. But I don't want them doing too much to these guys, I want some of them up to show them not to mess with me and show the world my own power. So, after a couple minutes of the girls beating up the crooks, still in my form of Torin, I snapped my fingers and teleported into the bank, making it look like I had just arrived.

"**There you are, girls. I've been looking all over for you," **I responded, making the Mane 6 look at me and instantly get the idea.

"Dad!" they smiled, rushing over to my side as I smiled, looking like I had just been reunited with them before scowling at the crooks who were just recovering.

"Y-You? ...You're the… father of these… freaks?!" one crook snapped.

"**Don't you dare talk about my daughters like that. You wouldn't want to anger a god, would you?" **I threatened, which spooked some despite me knowing how most people would've reacted, especially dudes losing to girls, but one who was the leader was unconvinced.

"SHOOT YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT!" he ordered as they all pulled out some pistols and fired.

I quickly pulled out my Feather Edge, the sword I knew Torin to use which had a cyan blade, a silver hilt, feathers on the side similar to my wings along with a gold section connecting the blade to the hilt, and literally slashed to bullets with ease, rendering them useless. Then, with speed identical to, if not faster than, Rainbow Dash, I sped past the crooks, seemingly slashing at nothing before looking away from the crooks as I stopped. Everyone being confused, minus my daughters, I snapped my fingers, and the pistols of the crooks fell to pieces, shocking them.

"What the hell…?!" one of them gawked, but then...

"**Applejack, tie these criminals up for the authorities," **I instructed the Shojiki Scout, who quickly pulled out a lasso.

"Say no more, Pop," she smiled, screaming a "Yee-haw!" as she lassoed the criminals together in a group so tight, they could never break out while Twilight used her magic to remove them of any and all sharp objects they could use to break the rope.

"**Now, let me ask you politely, will you surrender the easy way, or the hard way?" **I asked, still not dropping my persona, making one of the goons wet themselves in fear… which made Rarity react in disgust.

"B-But… if we do that… the Kingpin…" the thug leader muttered to himself, but he uttered a profanity when he realized he told me and my daughters the existence of the Kingpin.

"**If that's the case… Rainbow Dash, give them, the 'anesthetic'," **I instructed.

"With pleasure," she smirked, flying over the thugs and knocking their heads into each other, knocking them out cold.

"Feel free to call 911; these guys won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Applejack told the hostages that were freed.

"**Okay girls, it's getting a little late, we'd best hurry back for some dinner," **I replied as Fluttershy politely opened the door for the rest of us as we approached the entrance.

"Wait! ...Who are you?" a hostage asked as the others just looked at us in awe.

"We already told you, us six girls are the Yuujo Scouts," Twilight pointed out.

"**And I am the Wise God Torin," **I added. **"You have nothing to fear; not with us around. And should a bigger crisis hit, new allies will emerge."**

With that, I snapped my fingers, sending the seven of us through a portal back to our little homestead.

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Unknown Ship)

In a dark black and blue abyss, two silhouettes were watching Torin and the Yuujo Scouts finish the thugs before teleporting away.

"Hmph… His Champion sure is an interesting one," one of the two spoke. "He seems a little cocky under the cool exterior."

"_**True. But he does have the powers of the eventual incarnation of Bravery. So that cockiness is well placed… for now," **_the second silhouette admitted.

"Kang-sama, please! Let me end him now before he becomes this incarnation you speak of!" the first being begged.

"_**NO! It is forbidden for Champions to battle each other before the Tournament," **_the second silhouette, Kang, snapped. _**"Also, I know you are overly anxious, but do not **_**DARE **_**face him behind my back. I pride myself for conquering Multiverses fair and square. Do not make me regret choosing you to be my Champion, boy."**_

"...H-Hai, sire!" he responded frantically, due to seeing first hand what happened to his _colleagues _who disobeyed their Master.

They were revived, of course; but those who continued to disobey were… _replaced_ for lack of a better word, to become more obedient.

"_**For now… let us see what happens **_**without **_**our interference," **_Kang told him, his face behind a blue faceplate said as he sat down on his throne.

* * *

(Torin's POV)

After having dinner, the seven of us reverted to our original forms, me as the same human I was when I was selected, having dark brown hair (with the same white strands from my Torin form), while wearing a silver-gray jacket that had the silver and yellow Kyoryuger symbol on the chest over a red, white, and blue t-shirt, black jeans, and gold shoes, and the Mane 6 back in their pony forms.

"Feels good to get back to the ol' hooves now and then," Applejack smiled.

"Yea, but I do like being a human too, it's just sooooo fun!" Pinkie smiled before going on another ramble of hers.

"Anyway, Twilight, how are our selected Kyoryugers of this time?" I asked as Twilight magic created some viewing portals, showing off some of my clones created by The-One-Above-All.

"Well, your enthusiastic one is in Bahia on break, your suave side is in Europe searching for treasure, your goofy side is both a part-time wrestler and a repairman, the serious one is back in high school, and we should know; we'll all be going to the same high school, and your tomboyish feminine side is now an expert martial artist. However, what represents your brains is still stuck under her 'grandpa's' wings while he's exploring space as one of the Kyoryugers already," she told me, showing the pictures of each.

"I see… well, I suppose we should prepare each one of the other five before the Deboss Army awakens fully again," I sighed as we looked at a portal showing the five main Zyudenryu from Kyoryuger, and I held the Zyudenshi for each respective one. "Until then, you'd best get some shut-eye, girls, you've got your first day of school tomorrow."

"Hai, Otou-san," the Mane 6 smiled, transforming back into their regular human forms before going upstairs.

* * *

**KKD: Well, that's it for the prologue of this tale. I hope you like what I did and that I accurately portrayed each of the Mane 6. Also, for those confused with what the Mane 6/Yuujo Scouts said in their roll call, it was based off their respective elements of harmony: Magic, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, and Loyalty, along with the Japanese name for the MLP show, Tomodachi wa Mahou (which is essentially Friendship is Magic), and as for Yuujo Scouts… I'll let you figure that one out. **

**Rainbow Dash: Regardless, that was awesome! I'm looking forward to what chapters pop up in the future.**

**KKD: Yea. I'll try and pick some specific characters to focus on in the later chapters.**

**Pinkie: Hey, you know what this call for? A PARTY!**

**KKD: Cool Pinkie. But first, if anyone wants to help out, here's your chance. Just contact me and let me know if you want to have a character in here. If you do, I'll send you a PM to discuss this character of yours. Also, next chapter, I know there are some characters from Marvel that WILL be introduced, but for the rest, I'm gonna need some help. After the Web-head, what hero(es) would you like to see? Iron Man? Hulk? Captain America? Thor? The Fantastic Four? X-Men? Let me know in your reviews, and I'll do my best. **

**Applejack: Missing something, pardner?**

**KKD: Oh yea. Also, I'd like you guys to help me pick a couple theme songs. I'll set up a poll with the list of songs I have in mind, soon, and you guys can vote for two songs to decide an opening and an ending. Until next time, I'm off to another Fanfic Party.**

**Twilight: As soon as the place is decorated.**

**Pinkie: Don't worry. *pulls out a cyan cannon.* I **_**never **_**leave home without my Party Cannon. *fires the cannon and everything is decorated and ready.* TA-DA!**

**KKD: Well, like I said, Fanfic party. So until next time, Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**KKD: Well, here we are with the first chapter, and the first to feature riders, courtesy of a friend of mine. Aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, I'm here to help, as much as I can.**

**KKD: For those of you who don't know, Pika may be a fan of Toku, PPG, and a recent Brony convert, but he's not exactly knowledgeable in Marvel, so I'll work on those parts as we incorporate our own characters into the story.**

**Pikatwig: Okay, so anyway, should we have any special guests join us here or no?**

**Rainbow Dash: You're looking at one of them.**

**Pikatwig: And AJ? Is she here?**

**Applejack: Right here, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: Good. Alrighty, let's move on.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver does not own the Marvel Characters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Super Sentai in general, Kamen Rider, or MLP. They belong to their respective owners, such as Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Disney, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, etc. He does, however, own the characters that will become his version of the Zyuden Sentai, some of the forms given to the Mane 6, and any original characters that will be introduced when it's time… except those owned by fellow authors.**

* * *

(Cue Cho! Saikyo! Warrior! by Psychic Lover)

***The opening begins with Takeshi as a normal kid reading a Marvel comic book before getting sucked in and we and as we follow him, we see the title of the story***

**Saikyo no FAITO! (**The Strongest Fight!**) *The title screen breaks as Takeshi, as he is in the story, flies through with the Mane 6 in human form.***

**Hikiyose au ABIRITI (**Unleash the ability!**) *The seven land on this version of Earth, all in human form, and admire their surroundings.***

**Unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata (**Let your fate be led by the stars**) *They turn to see Rock and the PPG before they turn towards a horde of enemies, Debos Army, Inves, and local villains.***

**Ready to Ride (**Ready to Ride**) *Rock transforms into Gaim and is joined by the other Gaim Riders***

**Yami no mukou ni sashikonda (**While the other side is plagued by darkness**) *Gaim, his fellow riders, and the PPG characters plunge towards the darkness of the enemies, preventing chaos from the forest of Helheim and the Inves.***

**Hikari wo tadori nagara hashire (**I managed to reach for the light!**) *Takeshi becomes Torin as the Mane 6 become the Yuujo Scouts and are joined by the Zyuden Sentai up to that point.***

**Kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai (**Not everyone can survive**) *Torin and Gaim are occasionally aided in combat by various heroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Wolverine***

**Nomikomareru na niushunau na (**Never lose sight, do not be taken away**) *Torin charges ahead of the others before turning to see the silhouettes of Kang and his Champion.***

**Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake (**Dream on brawlers open the door**) *The heroes regroup as Torin reaches for his Giga Gaburevolver and fires at the screen, shattering it before it shows the heroes of this Marvel universe fighting alongside other warriors against Kang's forces.***

**On the Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu (**On the Edge Go Shout out**) *Kyoryu Silver leads the charge as they all fight to the best of their ability, Silver often going back to back with Gaim.***

**Tamashii ga akaku yureru (**Your burning soul**) *Takeshi is seen solo, a fiery aura around him in the shape of Torin.***

**Fight to Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors (**Fight to Win with your heart's sorrow Warriors**) *Kyoryu Silver is then seen fighting off against the silhouette that is Kang's champion before he and all the Toku heroes fire their finishing attacks.***

**Tobikome! Saikyou no SUTEEJI! (**Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage**) *With the face of Kang and his champion in the background, the PPG, Gaim Riders, Yuujo Scouts, and Zyuden Sentai all pose with some of the Marvel heroes as the title appears once more.***

* * *

As usual, I was having a great day. No troubles, just doing normal business as I dropped my daughters, the Mane 6, off at their high school, Midtown High, which is also the high school of a future webslinger I knew and one of my clones.

"Have a good day, girls," I waved.

"Bye daddy," they all waved as I walked down the streets minding my own business while getting ready to listen up for any major crimes that may need my attention, and trust me, I've been in this universe for millions of years, and I know the difference between serious trouble/crimes and when someone needs the simple help of opening a pickle jar.

Then a taxi wheeled up, and I saw a person with white hair, a green highlight in his hair, and all too familiar looking blue eyes sitting alongside another person with blonde hair and brown eyes, both of these guys wearing navy blue military uniforms with black and white belts, gloves, and boots along with a very familiar looking symbol on their chests resembling an eagle in a circle with a shield icon having seven stripes and 5 stars.

"Takeshi," the agent said.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Please step in, and reveal who you really are," he requested.

"I'll cut to the chase Torin, or whatever your name is, General Fury would like to meet with you," the familiar guy demanded of me, making me confused.

"Wait… how do you know who I am? I'm aware Fury may know, but… how do you know me?" I asked.

"That's classified, just get in," the familiar guy replied, making me sigh as I entered the cab and transformed back into Torin as the agent picked up the radio.

"SHIELD Helicarrier? This is Scout 1, we have the bird," he spoke before the cab somehow converted into a sort of jet and took off into the sky… even though I've been here for millions of years and seen how much technology has evolved, I'm still stunned of how technology got this advanced.

It wasn't long until I saw the what was essentially a flying aircraft carrier, one I recognized as the SHIELD Helicarrier. Internally amazed as ever, the flying cab landed as I kept my cool before we stopped and all three of us exited the flying taxi.

"Alright, this way. By the way, I'm Riku." the boy introduced himself, leading me into the command deck.

"**Glad to meet you, Riku," **I bid as we saw the huge interior with dozens of agents working away at all kinds of things, monitoring everything that was happening in the world. **"Now I presume Commander Fury wanted to meet me?"**

"That's _General _Fury to you, Torin," a voice with much authority that I recognized spoke before I turned to see the black man in an all black attire walk in, and it was hard to miss him with his bald head and the eye-patch over his left eye.

"**General Nick Fury. I haven't seen you for some time," **I noted as we shook hands.

"I'd say the same if I haven't kept my eye on you and your daughters when you weren't in your home outside New York," Fury noted.

"**Pardon me for asking, but why ask me up here?" **I asked.

"Because of him," he replied, pointing over to a boy sitting at the large table nearby.

He was a boy wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt, a pair of black shorts, green and yellow shoes, blonde hair, blue eyes, and also wearing a blue and orange pair of goggles. He also had a necklace, which was gold and had three rubies engraved into it designed to look like apples, similar to AJ's cutie mark. He was reading a comic book that had a symbol of Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman, and it said "Worlds Collide, Part 3". Also, on his waist was some sort of belt buckle, which at first I assumed to be a typical black, but upon closer inspection looks more like a navy blue trimmed with silver as a knife-like handle with a yellow blade graced the left side of the buckle, connected to a bright yellow belt, and on the other side of the buckle was a very familiar helmet profile with a silver mouth, black helmet, multi-color eyepiece and a golden yellow horn of sorts.

"You recognize him?" Fury asked.

"**He looks familiar… sort of…" **I noted. **"How long have you known he was here?"**

"That's the odd thing. Unlike you, who's been here since the time of the dinosaurs as you claim, this guy literally just appeared yesterday, and we have absolutely no records of him or the little girls with him," Fury informed me before slapping the kid in the back of the head, getting his attention.

"OW! General Fury, not so hard!" the boy said.

"You have a guest, kid," he informed, pointing over at me with his thumb, but when the kid saw me, his jaw literally dropped.

"Takeshi… is that really you?" he asked me.

"**How do you know me?" **I asked, not sure if I recognize him just yet.

"Don't you remember this?" he asked me, showing me the necklace. "You gave this to me on my birthday when we first met."

"**Wait a minute…" **I gawked, looking at the necklace before reverting to my human form. "Rock?"

"You got it buddy!" Rock said with a big smile, giving me a big hug.

"Easy Rock… you're squeezing the air outta me," I grunted seeing as how tight he squeezed me, and the fact that most of my strength came from my Torin form.

Riku then pulled him off of me, and then I saw he also had a similar buckle as Rock did, the only exception being the profile pic on the belt.

"Okay… what's going on here?" I asked Rock, still confused about a lot of things.

"Uh… no offense SHIELD people, but please don't listen in, it's a private conversation," Rock said.

Seeing as several SHIELD agents were around them listening in, they backed up in response.

"Okay Takeshi, but first, I want you to tell me why you vanished for almost a year!" Rock responded.

"A year? It felt much longer than that," I admitted. "I mean, I've been here since the time of the dinosaurs," I told Rock.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Rock asked me.

"Long story, and I don't think you'd understand, but the question I have here is… how'd you get here?" I asked. "And who are these girls Fury said you arrived with?"

"Well… I somehow met Ian Flynn, writer of the Sonic comics and the Megaman comics, and he gave me some sort of odd powers to create anything I would like, and I somehow conjured up the Powerpuff Girls, and then I requested to have the powers of Kamen Rider Gaim, and here I was. And… I met him, after I wished on a star… to find you, I missed you so much," Rock said, on the verge of tears.

"Wow… that's… an interesting story, and very similar to my own," I noted. "Did Ian look like he was glowing gold or anything odd like that?"

"Yea… like he came from the shooting star itself. Takeshi… I missed you, a lot."

"I missed ya too, ya little knucklehead," I chuckled, giving Rock a light noogie.

He smiled and tried to swat me away, and then he looked at my waist, and saw the GigaGaburevolver, a revolver designed after a dinosaur with my Torin colors, holstered to it.

"I guess I'd better let you in on my story as well," I figured before whispering it to him, seeing this was too important to let the locals even know a little bit about.

Needless to say, he was in shock, and then he looked down, and saw an alarm go off, showing some creatures attacking a nearby bank, and the police can't handle them.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"Inves! Let's rock and roll Takeshi!" Rock smiled, as he ran off ahead of me.

I quickly transformed into Torin and flew after him.

"**How do you expect to get off the Helicarrier, anyway?" **I asked, seeing as he was just running to the edge of the aircraft carrier.

He smiled, and then took out something, and then he let it fall, and it turned into a blue bird of sorts.

"Beat!" he said as he jumped out, and the bird carried him off. I sighed annoyed and flew after him.

It wasn't long before we landed and saw the creatures terrorizing the locals, who obviously had little to no knowledge of the Inves.

"**Well then, if you truly are Gaim, let's see what you can do," **I said to Rock as I pulled out my GigaGaburevolver and a silver battery designed after some dinosaurs, with a stylized number 10 on one side and a sticker inside showing a white brachiosaurus on top of a blue background.

"You lead, I follow. Ready?" he asked me, taking out a lock of sorts, which was mostly silver and black, yet had a very familiar orange design on the front.

With a nod, I slammed the hammer of my gun and held out the Zyudenshi before me.

"**BRAVE IN!" **I declared, activating the battery, changing the sticker so that now it was of a silver brachio with a golden yellow background before I loaded it into my GigaGaburevolver.

**=GIGA GABURINCHOU! BRA~GIGAS!=**

"**Kyoryu Change!" **I declared as I spun the chamber, soon dancing to a rockin' beat before aiming the gun into the air. **"FIRE!"**

Instantly, an aura silver and goldish brachiosaur head was fired from my weapon before it came up from behind me, chomping me before encasing my body in a silver body suit, with golden rings around the silver boots and white gloves, my gloves having a design on top of the to resemble dino claws of sorts while my silver belt held what looked like a black and yellow iPhone. Across my chest was another dino head in gold with yellow teeth, the one closest to the red eye on the spiked pad on my shoulder having the image of a brachiosaur on it. With another chomp, my head was covered in a silver helmet, similarly shaped like a brachiosaurus head with red brachio eyes, a large black visor with yellow shape teeth designed around it, and a silver plate over where my mouth is.

"You know, when I was told I could summon up anything, I was going to pick the Goseigers, but I figured if you got here first, you'd have a Super Sentai, so I went with the next best thing," Rock told me as he readied the Lockseed. "Henshin!" he announced, unlocking the lock.

**=ORANGE!=**

With some posing, a familiar zipper portal appeared above him as an orange that looked like a sort of armor lowered from it before Rock lodged the lock into his belt buckle that I now recognized as the Sengoku Driver, locking it in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

As we waited, the crowds gawked at us, seeing what was happening with a traditional Japanese theme playing from the driver before Rock grabbed the knife.

**=SEIYA!=**

Suddenly, the orange dropped over Rock's head, coating his body in a navy blue bodysuit with golden accents on his legs, arms, and shoulders.

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

In an instant, the orange unfolded into shoulder pads, a chest plate, and revealed Rock's Gaim helmet, which had a shogun/samurai vibe along with an orange-slice-like visor.

"This is our stage now!" he shouted.

"**Senkou no Yuusha!"** I started before snapping my fingers and posing like Torin did. **"Kyoryu Silver!"**

Gaim smiled at me as we charged and battled the Inves. It seemed rather simple, both of us simply slashing swords at the Inves.

"**How'd these creeps even get here?"** I asked.

"You didn't know, since I arrived… for whatever reason, Lockseeds have gone into circulation," Rock informed, as he battled some Inves.

"**And when was this? All in the span of… one day?"** I asked as I slashed my Feather Edge through two Inves, beating them almost instantly.

"Yea, I guess. LOOK OUT!" he shouted, as a dragon themed Inves charged at us.

However, I was able to dodge it rather quickly.

"**That was too easy,"** I noted, as some more Elementary Inves charged us. We easily took them down, and then came the Ryu Inves.

"Okay… think we can handle this one, or should we call in back-up?" Rock asked me.

"**It should be simple for the both of us,"** I figured, preparing my sword.

He gave a nod, as he readied his Daidaimaru, and then he charged forward while I held back to prepare my own finisher, and then he combined the Musou Saber with the Daidaimaru.

"**TORINITY… STORIZA!"** I roared, slashing a triangle in the air, using a sort of energy wave that impacted with the Inves.

=**LOCK OFF=**

"Eat orange fury!" Rock shouted, taking his Lockseed out and loading it into the Musou Saber.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, KYU, HYAKU, SEN!=**

**=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

He charged forward and then struck the Ryu Inves, but it then landed in front of a Lockseed store, and then saw another Lockseed and ate it!

"Oh no," we both said before it suddenly mutated.

"**...Well crap,"** I noted.

* * *

(Applejack's POV)

Well, I have to admit, it's our first day here, but we all enjoyed our time here, 'specially Twilight, seeing as she studies hard. Right now, it's time for lunch, and I must admit, having grown up on farm fresh foods, this cafe food is just… ugh. Anyways, we also kept our eyes on someone who looked surprisingly similar to our pop, except he was always in a green-colored attire often consisting of a green t-shirt, green camo pants, converse shoes, and he was always carrying a wooden sword that… I think pop called a bokutou… but I can't tell da difference between different weapons unless they can help out on the farm.

"Excuse me," a male voice said. The six of us turned to see a boy with blonde hair, wearing green and purple, his jacket had some black on it with a golden dragon design, black pants, and some sort of belt buckle.

"Who're you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Lloyd. I'm new here, can I sit with you six?" he requested of us.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie smiled, practically yanking poor Lloyd over to her seat so that he was in between me and her.

He gave a small worried look as his buckle fell to the ground. I saw this and quickly picked it up, seeing it had an odd looking plate on one side along with an odd knife-thing. Snapping out of my curiosity, I decided to do what I should do.

"Pardon me, you dropped this," I told Lloyd, handing him the buckle.

"Thanks. Hey, who are you six anyway?" Lloyd asked.

We all knew we shouldn't let others in on our secrets, despite how cute they may look. So until we got permission from Takeshi, we decided to partially use alternate names.

"Y'all can call me AJ, and these 'ere are mah sisters, Lexi, Margie, Mai, Anna, and-" I started, listing off names for me, Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity before...

"Dash!" Rainbow Dash said, cutting me off.

"...Yea… that's her nickname," I sighed.

"Nice to meet ya. You know, I have a sister named Mai," Lloyd smiled.

"Really?!" Pinkie smiled before Twi kept her quiet before she could end up going into yet another ramble.

"I'll be right back, forgot something in my locker," Lloyd said as he got up.

"Where're you going?" Rarity asked, since she wasn't listening.

"Just gotta get something from my locker, I'll be right back," Lloyd repeated, walking off.

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

Man, Rock will kill me if I lost my Budou Lockseed! So, I practically ran to my locker before…

BAM!

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" a dude in green snapped at me.

I simply sighed and apologized, going to my locker. I quickly unlocked it and found the familiar grape lock sitting right on top of my math book. I then ran back to the cafeteria to join up with the six girls again.

"What'd you need to get?" AJ asked me, out of the blue causing the Budou Lock to fly out of my hands.

* * *

(Applejack's POV)

Looks like I made a mistake. Lucky fer us, whatever Lloyd dropped landed in the hands of the boy mah sisters and I were keeping tabs on, Ryu.

"A Lockseed. Man, been in stores less than a day, and they're so popular," Ryu sighed as he walked over and handed the thing back to Lloyd. "Try not to lose your grip on those things."

Ryu walked away and I looked at the lock. It looked similar to most locks I've seen, with the exception of the grape design on the front.

"A grape?" I asked curiously.

Lloyd gave a nod, and then I recall finding a kiwi lock the other day while I was harvesting apples. I took it out, and looked at it with more intrigue.

"Where'd you get that?" Lloyd asked.

"In my backyard where we have an apple orchard," I answered. "Ya want it?"

"Well…" Lloyd started until we heard a samba-style ringtone, making Twi pull out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she started, listening carefully, but judging by her face, I could tell something was up, and I even saw Pinkie's finger twitch.

"Pinkie sense!" she gasped, making Lloyd look at her with confusion.

"Okay... so can I have that Kiwi Lockseed?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure," I nodded handing the lock to him, but the six of us were very wary of what would happen next when suddenly…

"GAH!" A voice shouted as an armored warrior got tossed through a wall.

We were in shock, but then Ryu held his sword ready to attack when I saw a familiar silver figure battling some dragon monster outside the hole in the wall.

"Kyoryu Silver?" Fluttershy responded.

"Girls, we'd better go get the other students to safety. C'mon!" Twi responded as we all hurried to get most of the students to the safety, and I also noticed a particular nerd amongst them that I believe pop informed me of… I'd best let him know when the crisis is averted.

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

I'm glad the girls were out of here, this gives me the chance to use my Sengoku Driver to help Gaim as I held up my Budou Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**=BUDOU!=**

As I posed, I knew a strange bundle of grapes hovered above me from a strange zipper portal. I loaded the Lockseed into my Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

As a Chinese beat played, the Silver warrior turned to look at me as I gripped the knife on my Driver before "slicing" the lock.

**=HAI!=**

With that, the grapes fell on top of my head, forming a green, gold, and black Chinese themed bodysuit that looked like both a Chinese warrior and a Chinese dragon on me.

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!=**

With that, the grape unfolded to form armor on top my suit, and my helmet showed off the same Chinese warrior theme with purple lenses while I cocked my grape-themed pistol.

"Ryugen, good timing!" Gaim shouted.

"**Friend of yours?" **the silver warrior asked Gaim, slashing the Inves my direction.

I blasted at it, but then it blew an ice breath move, and then attacked near where AJ was!

* * *

(Gaim's POV)

Great, it's headed towards the students. If Takeshi's right, I can't risk anything. It's time to pull out the big guns as I pulled out my Suika Lockseed.

**=SUIKA!=**

As if on cue, a HUGE watermelon appeared from the same place that my orange armor came from. Despite the size of the melon, I set the Lockseed in place of my Orange lock.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Everyone watched as I quickly sliced the Lockseed, and then…

=**SEIYA!=**

I suddenly ended up getting practically engulfed by this fruit as it fell on top of me, and then…

**=SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!=**

The melon transformed into a giant suit of armor, with my visor underneath having gone watermelon red. "Let's do this thing!" I shouted!

* * *

(Takeshi's POV.)

If there's one thing I can say about Rock, is that he always goes straight for the big guns, which wouldn't be bad, but at times it seems to happen so much it makes me groan… which I did in that scenario.

"What?" the grape guy… Ryugen, asked me.

"**Nothing. Let's just get this over with,"** I sighed before I charged at the Inves.

Suika Arms Gaim charged forward, and then attacked using his blade, attacking the Inves, and managing to get it away from… AJ!

"**Watch it!" **I yelled, helping him keep the Inves away from my adopted daughter, giving her enough time to transform.

"YUUJO HENSHIN!" she declared, surprising Gaim and Ryugen as she transformed into her Sailor Scout form and proved she could easily handle herself… I'm just glad most of the other innocents were out of sight so they wouldn't see that, otherwise, our cover would be blown. But anyway, Ryugen then took out a kiwi Lock.

**=KIWI!=**

Like with the Orange, Budou, and Suika Arms, a Kiwi appeared above Ryugen before he replaced the Budou Lockseed with the Kiwi one, causing the grape armor to vanish.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Wait… does that make him…?" AJ pondered aloud, as Ryugen sliced the Lockseed.

**=HAI!=**

With that, the Kiwi covered Ryugen's head before forming armor like the grape, this one bringing spikes to the side of his helmet that had lime green lenses now, and while the armor was mostly brown, he had large wheel-like weapons called the Kiwi Gekirin.

**=KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA HA!=**

"Alrighty!" Gaim said, walking over. "Guys, let's finish this off!" he said with a smirk, as he glared at the Inves, while I nodded, opened my GigaGaburevolver, and inserted a second battery like the one I used to transform, called a Zyudenshi, into it.

**=GIGA GABURINCHOU! BRA~GIGAS + BRA~GIGAS!=**

"Let's get crazy wild!" Gaim shouted, jumping into the air, and then slicing the Lockseed again, but twice.

=**SUIKA~ AU LAIT!=**

Ryugen nodded as he slashed his Lockseed the same way Gaim did.

**=KIWI AU LAIT!=**

In an instant, the three of us preparing our attacks, I spun the chamber of my weapon as we aimed at the Inves before…

Ryugen charged forward tossing his spinning disk like crazy, almost like he was pulverizing fruit. Gaim charged through the Inves before tossing it towards me and that was when I finally fired.

**=VAMOLA! Gigagagan + GIGAGAGA~N!=**

What I fired was another aura head of the Brachiosaur from before, but this chomped onto the Inves and destroyed it in a huge explosion as the Suika Arms disappeared from Gaim and somehow reverted him to Orange Arms.

"YATTA! WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED THE INVES!" Gaim cheered acting like a little kid, making me and AJ groan and facepalm ourselves. I motion for her to leave and rejoin her sisters while me and Ryugen talked to Gaim.

"Gaim? In case you didn't notice, your battle destroyed the cafeteria along with the Inves," Ryugen pointed out, making Gaim look around and see what exactly happened.

He looked around with a nervous look and simply said "Guess we went a little too wild."

"**You think?" **I asked sarcastically, ejecting the Zyudenshi from my Giga Gaburevolver and reverting to my form of Torin. **"...Rock, when the school day is over, I'd like you to meet me at my house so we can have a talk about how things work, 'cause apparently you don't get the idea of fighting enemies in such a big city."**

"Uh… not to be rude or anything, but, I have only been here less than two days," Gaim said in sheepish defense.

"**All the more reason to have that conversation. Plus… I feel it may give us the chance to catch up on a few things and to have our daughters meet each other," **I added.

Gaim gave a small nod, and then walked over to near a corner of what remained, and then banged his head against the wall, causing what remained of this part of the structure to come crumbling down… makes me wonder how much actual training this Multiverse creator taking on Ian Flynn's form gave Rock… probably not as much as what The-One-Above-All gave me.

"It was an accident!" Gaim yelled, referring to making the structure fall down.

* * *

I sighed as I waited for Rock to arrive, when I saw Rock arrive on the Sakura Hurricane.

"Didn't get lost in Helheim, did ya?" I joked.

"...no. Had to get my girls, and then traffic…" Rock sighed.

"Speaking of your girls, where are they?" I asked, pointing out that no one was there with him.

Then three colored streaks arrived by Rock, and soon followed by three of Megaman's helper buddies, Rush, Beat and Tango.

"Good day sir, I'm Blossom."

"Hi, I'm Bubbles."

"'Sup, Buttercup."

"Pleased to meet you three. I'm Takeshi," I replied.

"We know a bit about you, not much, but we know a little bit about you… Torin," Blossom said with a smirk.

"I should've guessed the daughters of Kamen Rider Gaim would recognize me," I chuckled, my voice having gone to sound like Torin's in my human body before taking on the form of Torin himself. **"Come inside, my own daughters are waiting to meet you themselves."**

Buttercup was the first to fly in, then followed by Blossom, while Bubbles floated in slowly, a little bit nervous about me like this…

"**Is something wrong?" **I asked Bubbles.

"... Just a little shy, meeting one of Rock's friends, and then…" she paused, gesturing to me, trying to be subtle about being a bit nervous about me like this.

"**Oh, this? Don't worry, I don't use this form all the time," **I assured, reverting to my human self. "Better?"

Bubbles nodded, as she motioned for Rush, Beat and Tango to go in with them, and then Rock walked in after taking off his helmet.

"You know, Bubbles suddenly reminded me of Fluttershy when she's around new people," I told him.

"Nice place you got here, how'd you manage to swing it? Because… me and the girls don't have a place to live…" Rock said rather sheepishly.

"Oh, the girls and I built it ourselves. It helps with all the girls knowing how to help as both humans and ponies," I answered as the Powerpuff Girls checked out the lobby while waiting on my daughters.

"So… where are they anyway?" Buttercup asked, with a bit of a rude tone.

"You remind me of Rainbow Dash, Buttercup," I noted. "Anyway, they're upstairs."

With that, I snapped my fingers, which was loud enough for the girls upstairs to hear and the six came downstairs, Rainbow Dash being the first to make it down.

"So how was school today, girls?" I asked.

"Fine," they smiled before they saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Who're they?" Dash asked.

"Girls, allow me to introduce a friend of mine and his daughters. This is Rock and his daughters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," I introduced. "Rock and girls, meet Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash."

"...the Mane 6 are your daughters…" Rock gawked.

"Yep," I nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised seeing as you have the Powerpuff Girls as your daughters."

* * *

(Rock's POV)

Well… Takeshi is the father of the Mane 6, didn't call that. I then see that only five of them are in the room, as AJ walked down… oh my.

"Did I miss anythin'?" AJ asked in that oh so lovable Southern accent.

"Not much, just the arrival of some friends," Takeshi said.

AJ gave a smile as she walked down, and I blushed as she did so, she looked so… amazing, that accent as also great, she's amazingly honest, and… I simply would love a chance to get to know her better.

"Oh! Uh, here Takeshi, since your birthday passed, I drew you a gift," I said, handing him a picture, showing Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Megaman, Protoman, Roll, the Kyoryugers, some of the Gaim Riders and the Mane 6.

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled before looking at me. "Were you just eyeing AJ again?"

"Again?" AJ asked with confusion.

"I'll explain later, dear," he told her, as I blushed.

Bubbles then flew over to AJ with a smile. "I'm Bubbles, pleased to meet you."

"Nice ta meet'cha. Name's Applejack, but jus' call me AJ," AJ replied.

Buttercup then looked at Rainbow Dash and smirked "So, your dad said I remind him of you? ...I don't see the difference."

"Not sure why he'd say that seeing as you're just a hovering lil shrimp," Dash replied.

Blossom and Twilight then walked over to stop them from fighting.

"Easy there, Dash," Twilight responded. "No need to insult our guests."

"Buttercup, don't be rude!" Blossom added, as I chuckled a bit.

"They're almost always like that," I tell Takeshi and AJ.

"I can only imagine," Takeshi nodded before approaching the two. "Dash, why not challenge Buttercup to your race course in the clouds?"

"...Sounds like a fun idea. You up to the challenge?" Dash smirked at Buttercup, transforming into her pegasus pony form, somewhat surprising the PPG.

But then I gave a three, two one, gesture with my fingers and then almost on cue, Bubbles squealed and hugged Dash.

"A real life Pony!" she said.

"They all have the ability to transform into Ponies," Takeshi pointed out as the rest of the Mane 6 transformed into their Pony forms.

* * *

(Takeshi's POV)

Outside, we arrived in on a special cloud where Rainbow Dash and Buttercup prepared to start their race. However, I noticed Rock looking a bit concerned at this point, like he was nervous he'd fall right through the cloud.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea… just, little nervous around high places," he replied.

"I understand, I had the same feeling before I first got my powers," I nodded when an idea hit me.

I then whispered to AJ what to do next.

"You want me to sit next ta him?" she checked as I gave a nod before she shrugged and walked next to Rock.

He smiled and blushed, and then Dash simply rolled her eyes at that, as she and Buttercup got ready to race.

"On your marks… get set… GO!" I shouted before snapping my fingers and the two took off, with Rainbow Dash actually going faster than Buttercup.

"Wow… she's pretty fast," Blossom said.

"Well, she can move roughly the same speed as Sonic can," Rock informed.

"But Buttercup will be faster, she did travel faster than the speed of light once," Bubbles replied.

"Really? You should see how fast Rainbow Dash can go," Pinkie smirked.

We all continued to watch the race, and it wasn't long until we saw the rainbow colored wave signifying Rainbow Dash used her signature move.

"...what was that?" Bubbles asked me.

"Dash's signature move, the Sonic Rainboom," I answered. "Her maximum speed reaches up to Mach 5 normally, but with that move, she can reach speeds up to Mach 10, and I predict she'll be back in about… right now."

As if on cue, Rainbow arrived back on the cloud, not having broken a sweat. Buttercup also arrived a few seconds after her.

"I win," Dash smirked. "In your face!"

Buttercup then simply growled, as she returned to the ground along with the rest of us.

"You did great Butter-" Blossom began flying over, as Buttercup cut her off.

"I'm no sore loser. And I don't need your charity red," she snapped… whoa, she's more aggressive about her losses than Dash is.

Buttercup then sighed, and looked at her sister in apology.

"Sorry about that," she replied with an obvious frown as my daughters transformed into their human forms, and Dash looked at me before I silently urged her to talk to Buttercup.

Thankfully, Dash did as I silently instructed.

"You did great Buttercup," she told the young Powerpuff Girl, smiling at her.

Buttercup gave a small smile, before she walked inside.

"They'll be fine," I figured before turning to Rock with a stern look as the other girls went back inside. "As for you bud, I've got a lot to teach ya if you're going to work as a hero here in this universe."

"Like?"

"Not causing so much damage. You know it costs a lot for people to repair stuff, and unlike a toku-verse, nothing's gonna repair itself seemingly instantly and for no reason," I told him. "So you gotta control yourself, and using your Suika Arms in such confined areas is out of the question."

"So, it's nothing like toku heroes do, them fighting in the abandoned building district?" Rock asked.

"You'd be lucky if they had one here, but instead you're likely to be sued if people found out who you really were, and then you'd have to pay for everything. And judging by the damage to the cafeteria, you're going to have to pay a lot, or avoid using Suika Arms until I say so," I replied, taking the now grayed out Suika Lockseed from Rock. "So I'm gonna have to hold on to this until I deem it safe for you to use it."

"Go right on, it's drained of energy anyway,"

"Yes, but knowing you, the moment it's charged up again, you're going to want to use it in an instant and waste it. Let's just say I'm gonna have to train you to control yourself… big time," I sighed.

Rock gave a sigh, and then looked at his Driver.

"Now what?" I asked.

He sighed and then turned to me. "Do you think I'm even worthy to use these powers? I mean… I was trying to help, I didn't know I would lose control of Suika so easily."

Realizing my mistake in what I said, I sighed in response.

"Sorry man. I guess since I was stuck in this world for millions of years… I have high expectations of a hero. …I'd think you can be worthy… it's just that part of me thinks your potential hasn't come out yet. In fact, the 'Stan Lee' I met still trained me in my powers. Did the 'Ian Flynn' you met train you to use your powers at all?" I replied, wanting to see how much training Rock had.

"Not much… I was trained about a couple of hours, and then I was here, and I guess I had to just figure it out for myself… and then I was training a bit when I was found by General Fury, so… again, not that much," Rock answered.

"Well, I think I know what we'll be doing in our time apart from our typical battles. I'll do my best to train you to the best of your abilities while you're here, Rock. With that training, I'm sure you'll be the most powerful Rider in this universe," I figured, placing my hand on Rock's shoulder with a smile.

He gave me a small smile, and then looks at his Dirver. "So… can you kinda help me and the girls have some place to live."

"To be honest, when we built this place, we have much more room than we expected. So yea, you and your daughters are free to live here with me and my girls," I assured.

He gave me a hug, and I saw him tear up a little bit. I was just glad he didn't squeeze the air out of me.

"Good to be hanging with you again… aibou," he said.

"Same here. Just take it easy around AJ, okay," I replied teasingly, knowing he'd sooner or later want to jump her when they were alone, I was just glad she'd be at school while he would be training with me.

"...what's that supposed to mean?" Rock asked.

"Just kidding man. Let's just get inside; it's AJ's turn to cook dinner," I replied as we walked back to the house.

* * *

(Applejack's POV)

I had just finished serving dinner to the others when mah dad and Rock came in.

"'Bout time you two. Why don't ya have a seat?" I offered as Takeshi and Rock sat down.

I gave the two a smile, and served them some lasagna with a side of apple juice.

"Let me guess. Apple pie for dessert?" Takeshi guessed in almost an instant.

"Got it in one," I nodded.

Takeshi then gave a small smile at Rock, like they weren't telling us somethin'.

"What're you two hiding?" I asked them.

"I guess I should explain. Girls. Rock and his daughters will be staying with us," he informed.

Rock gave a smile at me, and I blushed.

"Th-that's nice," Fluttershy replied, a bit quiet.

"That's cool!" Dash nodded as Buttercup smiled as well, giving her a high five.

"Wonderful," Rarity smiled.

"YIPPEE!" Pinkie and Bubbles cheered.

"But why?" Twilight asked, the only one against this news.

"Because they don't have anywhere to live," Takeshi pointed out.

"I see. But… they only showed up today. How can we trust them?" Twilight asked.

"Oi vey Twi. You're always paranoid. You worried they're with _him_, aren't you?" Takeshi sighed.

"Aren't they?"

"Of course not! Rock's my friend, and like how I summoned you six, he summoned his own daughters," Takeshi pointed out, making Twilight chuckle nervously.

I smiled, and then took out the apple pie, and then Bubbles floated by me, and then handed me a small card. It was apple shaped, and it had a small drawing of me and my sisters, with Bubbles and her sisters.

"Aw… ain't that cute. Thanks Bubbles," I smiled to the young Powerpuff girl before I placed the apple pie on the table ready to serve. "Say, could you get me the vanilla ice cream from the freezer?"

Bubbles nodded, and then did so, bringing an ice cream scoop as well. I can tell we're gonna get along just fine.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

I saw how polite Bubbles was, helping AJ with getting the ice cream and scooper. At the same time, I watched Dash and Buttercup chatting it up like they've been friends or rivals for years. And Blossom… she was very curious about what Twilight had to offer. While my little girls seemed to like each of the Mane 6 I just mentioned the most, I can see they were getting along well with all of them. Seeing this, I smiled, knowing we were gonna enjoy it here.

I simply smiled at Takeshi, and then he simply smiled back.

(Takeshi's POV)

"So Twi? How was school?" I asked.

"Just great day. Classes were fantastic, even though I had to help keep Dash calm for a lot of PE. But we already have a field trip coming up soon," she answered.

"Where?" Blossom inquired.

"Why to Oscorp," Rarity answered, making me almost freeze at that name… Oscorp… the same company of Norman Osborn… the madman who'll become the Green Goblin… oh boy, if Peter Parker gets his powers there, it's good, but it's bad if Osborn finds out.

"Uh… something wrong?" I asked Takeshi.

"Huh? Oh, I'll tell you later when the girls are asleep," I told him.

He shrugged it off for the time being, and then simply smiled at AJ. Yep… it's gonna be a long year.

* * *

(Cue Alive a Life by Rica Matsumoto)

***The screen shatters with the ending clip, quickly showing the henshined forms of the heroes before it shows Takeshi's and Rock's families hanging out at their place before Rock and Takeshi head outside.***

**Asayake ni tsutsumarete (**Embracing the morning glow**) *The sun began to set as Rock and Takeshi watched it.***

**Hashiri dashita yukubeki michi wo (**Starting on the path to be ran**) *Then their shadows simply sorta connected, as the two were then joined by the Powerpuff Girls and the Mane 6***

**Jounetsu no BEKUTOORU ga (**The passionate vector**) *The Powerpuff Girls simply push Applejack close to Rock, and then both begin to blush***

**boku no mune wo tsuranuiteyuku (**Is piercing through my chest**) *Takeshi looks at his GigaGaburevolver and shrugs, while Rock looks at his Orange Lockseed.***

**Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga ate mo! (**No matter what harm from danger**) *All of the heroes and heroines then all turned into their henshined form, and then the shadows of Rock and Takeshi then turn into the other Gaim Riders and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Yume yo odore (**Jump to the dream**) *Rock and Takeshi then rush down a hill, followed by their families.***

**Kono hoshi no moto de (**In the side of this world**) *The Mane 6 then do their Yuujo Henshin and do battle with some Zorima and Elementary Inves.***

**Nikushimi wo utsushidasu (**Reflect on hatred**) *Takeshi, as Torin struggles to stand, but doesn't let the others see this***

**Kagami nante kowashodo! (**Break through the mirror**) *Gaim then activates his Suika Lockseed, while KyoryuSilver summons in Giganto Kyoryuzin.***

**Yume ni mukae (**Face towards the dream**) *The Zyudenryu appear and roar as Kang and his champion are seen for a brief moment***

**Mada bukiyoudemo (**Although still awkward**) *Kyoryu Silver and Gaim are then seen walking towards the city with Nick Fury watching from the helicarrier***

**Ikiteiru hageshisa wo (**The tempest of living**) *The Gaim Riders and the remaining Zyuden Sentai regroup with Gaim, KyoryuSilver and their families along with the Zyudenryu***

**Karadajuu de tashikametai! (**is recognized in the body**) *With the Zyudenryu roaring once more, the screen centers on Kyoryu Silver, quickly scanning through all the heroes again before focusing on Silver with the title of the show appearing once more.***

* * *

**KKD: Whew. What a chapter, huh?**

**Pikatwig: Sure was. I liked it, what about you AJ?**

**AJ: It sure was a great chapter. But… why was Rock eyeing me so much?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… good question.**

**Rainbow Dash: Also, I feel like it was too easy for me to beat Buttercup.**

**KKD: Dash! I thought you were gonna put that behind ya.**

**Dash: Sorry.**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part was how Rock and Takeshi meet up again.**

**KKD: Yea, that was cool. I really liked how Takeshi went Torin and officially transformed into Kyoryu Silver alongside Rock becoming Gaim. Also folks, don't worry. Next time, we actually have a Marvel Hero being introduced.**

**Pikatwig: Neat.**

**Dash: So I guess this means the chapter's over?**

**AJ: Looks like it, Dash.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, so anyway, anything else to add?**

**KKD: Let me think… Oh yea, if anyone wants to help out, here's your chance. Just contact me and let me know if you want to have a character in here. If you do, I'll send you a PM to discuss this character of yours. Also, next chapter, I know there are some characters from Marvel that WILL be introduced, but for the rest, I'm gonna need some help. Also, I'm getting some ideas about what Marvel Heroes will apear after Web-head, but if you have any suggestions, let me know, and we'll work them into the story later.**

**Pikatwig: Ending off time?**

**KKD: Pretty mu- *Alarm goes off before Dash heads out and comes back in with some sort of paper, causing the alarm to stop.* Now what?**

**Dash: Seems you're late in updating some stories on your profile.**

**KKD: Fine, just tell me the ones that I'm not planning to rewrite or delete, and don't include my Super Hero Time stories like SSTSD, Magic is Showtime, SSHSG, Sonic Journey the Decade, or any of the stories updated last month. Oh, and leave out SCJ; that's a summer exclusive for when I can properly work with GT.**

**Dash: Let's see… Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO, Marvel vs Capcom 5D's, Spider-Man and the Thievius Arachnicus the ReWrite, Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman, Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation, WBX Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Digimon Adventure, and Digimon to Vampire.**

**KKD: I see… then how about this, fellow viewers, starting next month, I'll have Sundays be a Make-Up Sunday, in which I go back to stories I haven't updated in about a month, and update them with their latest chapters, and it's up to you! Which two of the stories that Dash listed would you like to see make a comeback in February? Please send your requests along with your reviews, and check out the new poll that'll be up as soon as this chapter is posted to confirm these requests.**

**Pikatwig: **_**Now **_**ending off time?**

**KKD: Yep. Until next time minna-san, Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More!**


	3. Chapter 2

**KKD: Here's chapter 2, and as promised, our favorite webhead's origins will be seen in this chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Spiderman, correct?**

**KKD: Yep.**

**AJ: Very cool.**

**Dash: Can't wait to meet him.**

**KKD: Hate to say it Dashy, but Twi, along with Lloyd and Ryu, are gonna be the first to see him and help him as they can.**

**Pikatwig: Heh, hope people will get this reference. Go ninja, go!**

**KKD: …Okay then… so, what do you think? Shall we get started?**

**Pikatwig: Hai.**

**Dash: Get the Disclaimers in!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver does not own the Marvel Characters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Super Sentai in general, Kamen Rider, or MLP. They belong to their respective owners, such as Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Disney, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, etc. He does, however, own the characters that will become his version of the Zyuden Sentai, some of the forms given to the Mane 6, and any original characters that will be introduced when it's time… except those owned by fellow authors.**

* * *

(Cue Cho! Saikyo! Warrior! by Psychic Lover)

***The opening begins with Takeshi as a normal kid reading a Marvel comic book before getting sucked in and we and as we follow him, we see the title of the story***

**Saikyo no FAITO! (**The Strongest Fight!**) *The title screen breaks as Takeshi, as he is in the story, flies through with the Mane 6 in human form.***

**Hikiyose au ABIRITI (**Unleash the ability!**) *The seven land on this version of Earth, all in human form, and admire their surroundings.***

**Unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata (**Let your fate be led by the stars**) *They turn to see Rock and the PPG before they turn towards a horde of enemies, Debos Army, Inves, and local villains.***

**Ready to Ride (**Ready to Ride**) *Rock transforms into Gaim and is joined by the other Gaim Riders***

**Yami no mukou ni sashikonda (**While the other side is plagued by darkness**) *Gaim, his fellow riders, and the PPG characters plunge towards the darkness of the enemies, preventing chaos from the forest of Helheim and the Inves.***

**Hikari wo tadori nagara hashire (**I managed to reach for the light!**) *Takeshi becomes Torin as the Mane 6 become the Yuujo Scouts and are joined by the Zyuden Sentai up to that point.***

**Kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai (**Not everyone can survive**) *Torin and Gaim are occasionally aided in combat by various heroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Wolverine***

**Nomikomareru na niushunau na (**Never lose sight, do not be taken away**) *Torin charges ahead of the others before turning to see the silhouettes of Kang and his Champion.***

**Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake (**Dream on brawlers open the door**) *The heroes regroup as Torin reaches for his Giga Gaburevolver and fires at the screen, shattering it before it shows the heroes of this Marvel universe fighting alongside other warriors against Kang's forces.***

**On the Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu (**On the Edge Go Shout out**) *Kyoryu Silver leads the charge as they all fight to the best of their ability, Silver often going back to back with Gaim.***

**Tamashii ga akaku yureru (**Your burning soul**) *Takeshi is seen solo, a fiery aura around him in the shape of Torin.***

**Fight to Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors (**Fight to Win with your heart's sorrow Warriors**) *Kyoryu Silver is then seen fighting off against the silhouette that is Kang's champion before he and all the Toku heroes fire their finishing attacks.***

**Tobikome! Saikyou no SUTEEJI! (**Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage**) *With the face of Kang and his champion in the background, the PPG, Gaim Riders, Yuujo Scouts, and Zyuden Sentai all pose with some of the Marvel heroes as the title appears once more.***

* * *

With the girls at school, it gave me plenty of time to train with Rock in terms of sword fighting. We have gotten the issue of collateral damage out of the way, thank goodness for that. But now, we were just better honing his swordsmanship, seeing as blades are his primary weapons as Gaim.

Today, specifically, I was teaching him how to defend and counter attack as I was in my form of Torin and Rock was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"**Okay, Rock. You ready for this?" **I replied, holding my Feather Edge in my hand.

"Here I go!" he shouted, charging forward with the Daidaimaru.

However, he still swung it like a beginner with little idea of how to use the weapon, and with my skill, knowledge, and training, I was able to easily block Gaim's attack with ease and using a single hand to force him backwards.

"**Rock, this is a training in defense. You'll get to counterstrike once you mastered the defense. Seeing as your last battle you kept getting hit, and didn't seem to know how to block," **I sighed. **"This time, just stand there and wait until I charge, and make your own judgments in how to defend first. I'll help you as we go."**

He gave a nod as I charged, and slashed at him, but he skillfully blocked it with the Daidaimaru before blasting me off with an already cocked Musou Saber.

"**...Impressive. Very brave move," **I replied, snapping my fingers before gripping where he shot me with my hand.

He smirked under his helmet, and then he was simply ready for me to try and attack again, holding both blades. He then connected them, and motioned for me to charge. Getting to my feet, I charged at him, only for Gaim to counter by spinning the Naginata he made out of his blades by the hilt so fast, it blocked my attack, and gave him more momentum to attack me in response.

"Who says I don't know how to counterattack," he replied jokingly.

"**My mistake," **I replied, pretending to act like I'm good, but seeing as there was one detail I left out of my story for Rock, I had to keep it up so as for him to not find out of my current weakness.

He then reverted to normal, and then smiled.

"**That's all for training today, pal. Best get some rest," **I told him.

He then gave me a slightly concerned look, as we walked back inside and then turned back to normal.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

Sometimes I worry about him. He tries to act so cool both as Torin and his normal form, but I can tell our training does something to him. It also doesn't ease me knowing that he hasn't transformed into KyoryuSilver in a week. I took my time and found the Spirit Base, and saw all of his Zyudenshi were charged… so what gives. But with a small look at the ground, I took out my Orange Lockseed and then simply sat down to take a moment and relax.

"Don't you have something to go and do Rock?" Takeshi asked me as I saw the time, and then quickly took out my LockVeichle.

"Thanks for reminding me buddy! I have to get to work!" I replied, hopping on, slipping on my helmet, and driving off.

What's my job, you maybe asking yourself, since I've been here roughly a week now. Well, I got a job around here as a foot massager, helping mostly girls relieve their stress when things felt on edge and their feet felt sore. I'll be honest when I say that Takeshi helped me get the job, saying something like… 'You need to do something to occupy your time when you're not here being a dad or out being a Kamen Rider'.

I arrived at an onsen that I worked at and then smiled at the building.

"I'm still surprised a place like this exists in New York," I smiled to myself. I simply walk in and looked around, and it looked like a traditional Japanese shrine and onsen mixed together, which is an odd thing to see in the middle of the city like this. But do I care… no, no I don't. I just couldn't wait to do my job and massage all the ladies' feet… sorry, I tend to get carried away at times when I think of girls' feet.

"Ah Rock-kun, you're on time, good to see you here," the owner, who is from Japan, told me.

She was nice, wearing a mostly white kimono, with the exception of some pink sakura flower patterns and a bright blue sash around her waist, which all seemed to accent her black hair and blue eyes nicely. But what caught my attention everyday was her barefeet. But, she was nowhere near as cute as AJ is.

"Alrighty, so can you get yourself ready to work?" she asked me just to make sure… but that was a silly question.

I smiled and then got over into the area where I work at, and simply waited for the first customers of the day.

* * *

(Dash's POV)

I don't even know how or why Twi got me involved with this field trip to Oscorp. It sure feels troublesome, I don't even understand her own science babble, what makes her think I'll like this field trip. ...Well, at least Fluttershy's with us so that it won't be too boring.

"It won't be boring… much," Lloyd tried to convince me.

"You don't sound too excited about it yourself," I sighed in response.

"I have more interest in dinosaurs to be honest, I would like to go to a museum," Lloyd began. "But… hey, it's good we're going on a trip."

"I guess… it does sound better than listening to boring lessons all day," I agreed.

"Will you two stop complaining? This'll be fun. Besides, we'll get to see the company that's pushing technology and science to new heights," Twi smiled.

"I thought we were going to Oscorp, not Light Labs," I joked.

Been hanging around Rock, and he's told me about some game series called Megaman.

"Um… Dash… I don't think Twi liked your joke," Fluttershy whispered to me, as we got onto the bus.

"Whatever, as long as we can get this over with," I shrugged off.

We saw the others, and waved as we left.

* * *

(AJ's POV)

Well seeing Twi, Dash, and Fluttershy off, me, Rarity, and Pinkie waved the three off as they left. But we didn't stay long, seeing as we had to get to class. But then, we saw the most popular girl in school walk over to us… I think her name was Rachel.

"Hey, you three are lucky. You can hang with me," she started.

"Really?!" Rarity gawked, making me groan… why must we hang with this girl, she's nothin' but trouble.

"What's da catch," I asked, unconvinced she really wanted to hang with us.

"No catch, my friends left on that trip, so… I thought I could hang with you," Rachel answered.

"Really?! Ohmygosh, I can't believe we're actually gonna hang out with the most popular girl in school! Well, aside from day one where she shoved us aside, but STILL!" Pinkie smiled, making me slap my face.

"So… what are we goin' do?" I asked, knowing there's no way out of this.

"We're gonna head out to the local onsen, ditching school in the process," she answered… now I know we're headed for trouble. Rarity and Pinkie on the other hand…

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO in!" Pinkie squealed.

"...You'll have to forgive her. Like I said on week one, she's overly excited at times. In any case, I'd be glad to join you, Rachel," Rarity replied with a smile. Rachel gave a smile and then looked at me.

"I dunno girls… won't we get in trouble for dis?" I asked.

"Don't be so serious, AJ, it'll be fun," Rarity told me.

"Yea, this'll be great, making friends with the most popular girl in school like we wanted to when we came here!" Pinkie smiled.

"It won't be the same without you!" Rarity continued.

"Okay, fine! I suppose I should stay with you just to make sure you don't get into too much trouble," I sighed.

"Good, alrighty, hide those bags, and follow me ladies," Rachel said.

We did just that, hiding our backpacks in a secret spot before following Rachel. ...I sure hope she knows what she's doing by taking us to the onsen. Why does that word sound so familiar…

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

"So… what's your name kid? I'm Lloyd," I asked the kid sitting next to me.

"Parker. Peter Parker," he answered, he didn't look that special, a regular nerd with an outfit that almost looked like his aunt helped pick his attire, and his glasses didn't help either.

"Heard about you before… none of it was good," I replied.

"Yea… you must've heard of me from Flash Thompson," he figured.

"Nope, Ryu told me about you, and… yea," I told Peter.

"I see… so… why're you here? You don't seem like one who'd be on this trip willingly," Peter noted.

"Not like I had anything better to do with my time… so hear about what happened in the cafeteria a while ago, and they're STILL rebuilding it." I asked, trying to make small talk.

"You kidding? I saw that battle that destroyed it… for the most part," Peter answered, as he took out a Lockseed, and fiddled around with it.

I could tell right away it was the Banana Lockseed by the fruit and code on it. How he got a hold of such a lock, I don't know. But it didn't last as the bus went over a speedbump, making poor Peter lose his grip on the lock as it was sent flying out the window.

"I thought that thing would give me a chance to be popular," he sighed.

But, what we didn't know at the time, the Lockseed landed undamaged by a sidewalk, to be found by a boy with brown hair, and wearing red and black.

* * *

(Twi's POV)

It took us a while, but we finally made it. The Oscorp building was pretty amazing, perhaps taller than the Empire State Building from what I heard… I couldn't tell from this angle, but it was definitely impressive to say the least. We soon got out and were handed our I.D. tags to let others know we were here on the field trip.

"I can't wait to see what's in store," I smiled with joy as our group walked inside, Dash and Fluttershy talking with Ryu, and those other kids Lloyd and Peter.

Dad told me something about Peter, but I can't seem to recall what it was…

* * *

(Dash's POV)

"So, who's the nerd?" I asked Lloyd.

"Dash…" Fluttershy muttered… figures she'd try to stop me from making any jokes on the guy.

"His name's Peter Parker," Lloyd replied.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Fluttershy asked Lloyd.

"...I wanna say yes," Lloyd replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I talked with him on the bus, but he's ignoring me and… where is he?"

When we looked around, it turned out that somehow, Peter was gone.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"I… I think I saw him go this way," Fluttershy replied, pointing towards what looked like an employee's only door… why he'd go there, I don't really know.

"Let's try and find him…" Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea," I nodded as Fluttershy nervously led the way for us.

* * *

(Twi's POV)

I couldn't help but turn and see Dash, Fluttershy, and Lloyd going where they shouldn't. Looks like I have to get them out of trouble again. So, I followed them, not knowing Ryu was right behind me.

"So… who do you think would win in a fight-" Dash began, when Lloyd shushed her.

"What is it?" Fluttershy whispered… she's usually that quiet when she normally talks anyway.

Lloyd then motioned over to where Peter was, pointing out some kind of lab filled with spider webs from ceiling to floor. I was curious, why would Oscorp have something like this? Not only that, there were spiders on each web, and Peter looked amazed upon seeing them all. But then, we saw him flinch and grab his hand in pain… I guess a spider bit him. Suddenly, Peter rushed right past us and out of the building. Concerned for the poor guy, we followed him to see what was wrong.

* * *

(Torin's POV)

With the girls in school and Rock at work, I decided to check the town and see if there was any trouble. I haven't gotten much word on any simple crimes much since my arrival, maybe the Kingpin and other crime lords were scared, and who wouldn't be scared of a humanoid bird with expert swordsmanship? Still… I only wish I didn't have to hide too much from Rock… thanks to my body, I can only transform once a month until all the other Kyoryugers were found in this time, have successfully transformed into Kyoryugers at least once, and then I fully accept myself as the incarnation of bravery… thing is, that happened after Deboss was awakened. ...Do I dare risk that? I could end up getting killed…

"You aibou," I heard Rock say.

"**Huh?!" **I gasped, turning to see Gaim right behind me. **"Rock? What're you doing here? I thought you were at work."**

"On my break. Only turned into Gaim because I thought I saw something… turns out it was you," Gaim replied, turning back to normal and taking out a small lunch container. I sat down next to him, and turned back to normal, getting hungry myself. "So buddy… you want anything, I got a bit of food, want anything?"

"What do you have exactly?" I asked.

He showed me what he had. Two small sandwiches, some broccoli, a little bit of shredded cheese, a small pasta container, french fry like chips, a Jell-O cup, a pudding cup, a thing of milk and then a Dr. Pepper.

"Well?" he asked again. "Blossom always packs the lunches, and sometimes she overdoes it."

"I see…" I nodded, seeing the sandwiches were made with ham. "I guess I'll take one of those ham sandwiches off your hands."

He handed it to me, and then reached in for a small thing of ketchup and mustard packets, and then began to eat his sandwich with a small smile, and I did the same.

"I guess you just wanted to hang with me before heading back to work?" I checked.

"Yea… I haven't seen you in almost a year. I've been kinda lonely," He admitted, and then he took a bit of the sandwich, and I saw a small saddened look.

"Hey, relax pal. At least we're together again," I reminded, taking a bite of the sandwich I took. He smiled again, and then simply looked out at the sky.

"So, how have things been going since you got here buddy?" Rock asked me.

"It's been crazy, like I said I've literally been living out life since the time of the dinosaurs," I told Rock, pulling out what looked like a piece of amber from my pocket.

"It's been fine with me. I've been lonely, but I managed, and well, how are things romantic wise if you want to talk about that?" Rock inquired.

"Needless to say, despite what I occasionally tried to do, mostly in order to find a mother for my daughters… I've had no luck. And besides, I've been too busy training to get involved romantically," I informed. "And for you buddy?"

Rock then blushed a tiny bit, as he finished his sandwich and took out the french fry like chips. "Well… you know me… I… uh… kinda got a crush on… AJ."

"Dude, you serious right now? I know you got that, but now that I've been her father for millennia… that just feels wrong," I sighed.

"I'm serious dude… something about her makes me feel…" Rock started, as he paused, looking for the right word.

"Look, I don't care what it makes you feel, if you do fall in love with her, you'd potentially end up becoming my son-in-law. Wouldn't that feel a bit off?" I pointed out.

He thought about it for a moment and then said "You're older than me anyway, so… no, not really."

"You really think that's an excuse, seeing as she's my daughter now? It may have been years since we've seen each other, but I don't consider that an excuse," I replied. "I may, keyword being may, give you a chance, though. If…" I started when I felt the breeze in my silver strands, and this wasn't any ordinary crime from what I could sense. "Nani?! MASAKA!"

Rock sighed, and then packed up the rest of his lunch, as he readied his Lockseed. "Henshin!"

In an instant, I transformed into Torin, but before we jumped down, I saw something that made me hold Rock back from transforming right away. "Eh?"

"**Look. You see that pink glow," **I told Rock, pointing to a girl with an aura that was colored pink… I knew most everyone else couldn't see it, so I doubt he could either.

"..." Rock was silent and confused.

"**Figures," **I sighed, pulling out what looked like a stone version of my GigaGaburevolver, but was actually the regular one before an actual Kyoryuger was chosen to use it.

"So… first member of the Zyuden Sentai is her?" Rock asked.

"**You have no idea how many there are at this point, Rock,"** I told him as I flew above the crowd of strange amoeba-like humanoids and blasted them with my personal energy blasts before landing in front of the girl, who had my human eyes, brown hair tied up in a long braid, and was wearing a pink martial arts gi with a black belt to emphasis what rank she was.

"Eh?" she gawked before I handed her the Gaburevolver.

"**Just take this and continue fighting," **I told her, making her look at the Gaburevolver, but then the creatures I knew as Zorima soon appeared, making her fire it, and she was shocked it was like an actual laser pistol.

"Sugoi…" she gawked, continuing her assault, using a mix of the blaster and her martial arts, and when Rock came down, already as Gaim, he was impressed by her skills.

"So… you're the next hero to join us. Heh, you're spunk reminds me of someone," Gaim said. "Name's Rock. You?"

"Uh… Hikari… and you two must be that Gaim and Torin duo I heard on the news," she told us.

"Hit the nail on the head Hikari," Gaim nodded.

"**I'll be needing you to come with me. We have much to do. As for you Gaim, isn't there something else you have to do?" **I replied, making Gaim realize something and check the time.

He then left without another word.

"So Torin-san… um… can I meet you in an hour? I'm a little late for a scheduled massage," Hikari requested… oi vey, this will take a while.

"**Very well," **I replied before handing her a piece of paper with an address to meet me at. **"Meet me at this location when you're ready. Okay?"**

"Okay, thanks." She replied, as she left, and then I thought I saw somebody familiar out of the corner of my eye, but I simply took my leave, thinking it was my imagination.

* * *

(AJ's POV)

We soon arrived, and I was quite surprised by how the place looked.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so excited!" Pinkie smiled.

"I can't wait!" Rarity added, while I just sighed at the two.

But also, the thought of this place being familiar ran through my head again, as the four of us walked inside. Rachel then spoke.

"I've been here before, and their service was fantastic!" Rachel smiled.

"...You've ditched before?" I asked.

"Yep. Well, I don't always ditch school to come here, it's great to come to even after school. If you'd like, I can make you three part of my new social circle," Rachel added.

Before Rarity and Pinkie could even say a word I said "We'll think about it. And what do you mean 'new'?"

"I want some new friends. And you three are really neat, my other friends only like me because I'm rich, and I'm sure you three just like me because I'm me,"

We then got into a line, and began to wait a bit. As we were waiting (which was quite a while) I notice some girl who looked suspiciously like a female version of Pop, no doubt one of his clones like Ryu was. However, I soon saw her walk over to… Rock?! Oh great, if he finds out about us being here, we could be in trouble… oh wait… Rock works here… maybe he won't notice us… at least… that's what I thought.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

"Next," I called out, finishing my work on another girl's lovely feet when I saw… Hikari?

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Good to see you again," I replied.

"Again?" she asked confused… obviously having only seen me in armor, she doesn't recognize me.

She then saw my Orange Lockseed, and then figured it out.

"Gaim?" she whispered after recalling that she probably shouldn't yell it out, thank goodness too, she could've blown my cover… yea, Takeshi's been teaching me to keep my identity as much of a secret as possible… for the sake of my girls…

"Yep. So… are you ready?" I asked, with a small eager smile.

"Sure. Ready anytime," she smiled, as she took off her shoes and socks, and my goodness, these feet looked like they've been through a lot with all the calluses she's got… but still… her feet… they looked like they might have been in pain.

"So… you a martial artist?" I asked to be sure.

"Yep. You can tell?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I can. Don't worry, I can help you relax," I said, as he started massaging by her heels.

"Just be careful, others have done things I'm not comfortable with, and if I feel you do something like what they did, I won't be afraid to kick you in the face," she warned me… well, she's certainly a tomboy that's for sure.

But… I didn't get what she meant, by 'done things'. "Do you mind me asking what you mean by 'done things you're not comfortable with'? So I don't end up making you mad."

"You don't wanna know. Just keep going, you're doing good so far with the heels," she told me.

I figured I should be careful, and so, I kept massaging her, and everything I did, she was okay with, nothing too uncomfortable from what I could tell. I simply gave a smile, and since I'm going to be working with her in the future, I figured I could get to know her better.

"So Hikari, can I ask you a few things?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna know?"

"So… where are you from?"

"Well… I came from a rich family in California, and they at first wanted me to be a lady to carry on their legacy, but they're so stuck up, there's no way I could stay in that life; not enough action. So, I decided to split that scene and start getting into the martial arts," she explained.

"Considering your black belt, and how your feet feel, you must be really good," I replied.

"Oh yea, I've trained myself to being the best in the nation, and I'm gonna go for being the best in the world soon," she added.

I gave an impressed whistle at that, and then smiled at her. "You dream big, I like that, it's a nice quality for a person to have."

"Thanks. At least it's better than the life my parents wanted for me," she nodded with a slight sigh.

"So… have I done anything wrong at all?" I checked.

"Nope. Not at all," she told me.

"Figured I would check. So, you relaxed?"

"Very." She replied, wiggling her toes a bit. She then smiled, as she got up. "Well, thanks for the nice massage Rock, see ya," she told me as she left.

"Next," I called out, and then I saw… "AJ? What're you doing here?"

"Well… ya see-" she started when I remembered something.

"Oh right. It's a half-day," I recalled.

She then nodded a bit, and then walked over. "So you ready?" I asked AJ.

"I guess. I guess I kinda forgot about today being a half-day," AJ shrugged as she sat down after removing her boots and socks. Oh my… I thought she'd be working hard as both human and pony, but seeing her feet… I thought I had died and gone to heaven with how beautiful they looked. I moved my left hand and felt they were soft. I could only blush as I got started on her heels.

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

"Calm down dude," I told Peter, but to my surprise, he just shoved me aside.

"What's with him?" Dash asked me as she, her sisters, and that Ryu guy rushed out, just as Peter was… walking into the middle of the street?!

"DUDE LOOK OUT!" I shouted as a car was coming when he finally lifted his head up before he suddenly jumped out of the way… all the way up three stories high and back to the nearby building?!

"What the?" Dash gawked.

"... is this guy even human?" I gasped as we saw Peter, and he seemed to just realize what happened.

"What the!? How'd I jump this high and… I'm sticking to the wall!" he gasped.

I then looked around for a moment confused. "Okay… I have no words, except… I guess this company isn't… good, for lack of a better term."

"That's a bit obvious," Dash noted until…

"Wait! I think I remember something! Girls, follow me quick!" Dash's bookworm sister responded before they ran into a nearby alleyway… for some reason.

I simply look at my Budou Lockseed for a moment, thinking of a way to get Peter down… without, blowing my cover. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the alley as I saw three girls rush out, wearing something similar to what AJ wore when she… transformed… wait a minute…

"Okay Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy follow Peter up there and help him out, I'll reach you when I can," the purple girl told the others.

Yep, it's just as I thought, good thing Peter doesn't know the three of them otherwise… hoo boy. Speaking of which, I saw Peter and he was… scaling the side of the building with his bare hands and his own feet?! That's it, no wires, strings, no tricks!

"Okay… and I thought that this company was shady before…" I muttered to myself, as I walked away so I could turn into Ryugen.

* * *

(Dash's POV)

I'm just glad Fluttershy and I could fly, 'cause man can Pete climb up the side of a building or what? He's really fast for a nerd. He soon reached the top just to get his footing.

"Whoa… what's happening to me?" he gawked as Fluttershy and I caught up with him.

**=BUDOU ARMS!=**

"Eh?" I asked, hearing something…

**=RYU HO! HA HA HA!=**

Then all of a sudden a warrior in grape armor walked over.

"Who're you?" Peter gasped as Fluttershy and I landed next to this new figure… and just when Twi finally caught up with us.

"Ryugen. Kamen Rider Ryugen," he replied.

"Ryugen… that means 'dragon mystery'. Right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"And who're you three girls?!" Peter added to his shock… I guess we forgot that he never saw us.

Then in came some sort of creatures from a zipper in a nearby wall. It sure looked freaky, like some sort of humanoid bug… thing…

"What's that thing?" I asked, confused.

"Inves… now of all times?!" Ryugen groaned annoyed.

"What?" Peter asked, obviously shocked by this.

"Mind if we help?" Twi asked Ryugen.

He simply blasted the Inves for a moment, and gave us a thumbs up.

"Okay girls, sound off!" Twi shouted as we got into position quickly… which Ryugen and Peter didn't seem to question. "Hamoni no yoso o arawasu! Mahou no Scout! Twilight Sparkle!"

"Shinsetsuna Scout. Fluttershy!"

"Chujtsuna Scout! Rainbow Dash!"

"Tomodachi wa Mahou!" we all proclaimed in unison. "Watashi-tachi wa… Yuujo Scouts!"

With that, we all charged to take on this Inves, a monster my sisters and I never fought before, but we'd give our best to take down. As usually Fluttershy lured the monster towards the more capable fighters, like Twi who blasted it with magic, and me who kicked it over to Ryugen as he blasted the freak. Then, the Inves turned it's attention to Peter.

"Stay back!" Peter shouted in his panic, not sure of what was going on.

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

Great… this Inves is about to attack someone who can't defend himself, I simply growl, ready to switch to the Kiwi Lockseed. However, the Inves moved to fast when suddenly… Peter dodged it? We were all surprised by what Peter did as he was suddenly dodging like nobody's business when earlier he could barely dodge a dodgeball.

"Whatever…" I said, as I charged forward.

However, Pete suddenly pulled off some impressive impromptu martial arts moves… a little crude, but it was effective enough for us real fighters to handle it.

"Alrighty… Maho Girls," I told the three girls "Let's end this fight!"

=**BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

"HISSATSU! MAHOU BLAST!" they shouted, preparing for some sort of hadoken/kamehameha move with energy orbs of their respective colors.

With that, we all fired the blasts as Peter brought up the courage to kick the Inves so hard, it was hurtled right into the blast, destroying it very quickly.

"Alright, you four should be okay. I'm gonna investigate a bit," I say, as I walked off.

"Wait!" Peter called to me, making me stop. "...Thanks…"

I gave a small wave, as I walked off.

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

"Hmm… this is the place," I smiled as I came up to… an abandoned warehouse? "Hmm… wonder what that guy wanted from me?"

"**You arrived just in time, Hikari," **I heard the voice of that bird guy, Torin, from before before he appeared from the warehouse nearby.

"Good to see ya," I replied.

"**You still have the Gaburevolver I gave you? It's that gun that looks like it was made of stone," **he replied, as I pulled it out. **"Good. You'll be meeting a new friend soon."**

Next thing I knew, he snapped his fingers before I felt something strange, an earthquake? Suddenly, I looked up and saw a giant pink triceratops with yellow stripes and a drill for a tail?

"_Wow_. It's… actually kinda cute," I smiled before… it knocked me aside?!

To be honest, I was shocked as I aimed the gun at the dino.

"**Relax. She's just gonna put you through a test. This is the Zyudenryu Dricera," **Torin told me as I stood up.

I smirked, as I ran forward and began to attack the Zyuden...ryu? Whatever, I was just ready to take this test as Dricera tried to ram me with its horns and its tail. I was swiftly able to dodge it, but the attack sent the Gaburevolver away, nonetheless I ran forward and I attacked it with some martial arts moves. I then ran under it, and attacked it with some fast kicks from below, and one good kick sent it into the air, and it landed on it's back.

"Now that was an easy test," I noted as Torin walked up.

"**Very brave, Hikari," **Torin told me as we turned to see Dricera get up before blasting some light from its… her… mouth and it hit my Gaburevolver before it changed to yellow, black, red, and green.

"_WOW!_" I gawked.

"**Very well done, Hikari. Now you are a Kyoryuger, a member of the Zyuden Sentai," **Torin told me.

"Cool! So, I've seen your partner… I think Rock was his name," I informed him.

"**You mean Gaim?" **he checked with me.

I nodded, as I walked off.

"**I'll look for your fellow Kyoryugers soon. Just keep your eyes and ears open for me," **he called out.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

I was simply watching as AJ's friends also got massages, while I still was doing AJ's, nobody else was there, aside from the four.

"Rock… this is good," AJ said.

"Thanks AJ," I smiled back. "So… you enjoying this?"

"Sure am," AJ nodded.

Soon AJ's friends got up, and she did as well.

"I guess I'll see you at home, Rock," she smiled, as I saw it was time for me to head out for home. I quickly caught up with the three as I saw their new friend leave.

"So who was that?" I asked them.

Rarity and Pinkie then began to talk at the same time, making my head hurt for a bit.

"Whoa hold up! One at a time!" I responded. "Pinkie, please go first."

"She's the most popular girl in school, Rachel," Pinkie answered.

I gave a nod, and then simply asked "Why was she hanging with you, if you mind me asking."

"She asked us out seeing as most of her friends were on the field trip," Rarity answered.

"Okay, so did you three enjoy being at the onsen?" I asked.

"We sure did, Rock," AJ smiled, causing me to blush.

"Well AJ, I was glad you were here…" I said.

"Same here. But fer now, I guess we should get going home…" AJ figured. "...As soon as Rarity, Pinkie, and I get our bags back from school."

I gave a small confused look, but after a while, they got their bags and we returned to the house. We also saw that the other three of the Mane 6 were here.

"What're you three doing here? I thought you were on the field trip," AJ gawked.

"It ended," Dash informed.

"Earlier than school did?" Rarity checked.

"Yep…" Flutter added, as AJ sat down and then glanced at me. "Hey Rock, can you come over here for a moment."

I did so, and she simply removed her shoes.

"Do you wanna talk in your room?" AJ asked.

"Uh… sure," I nodded, a bit surprised. We then walked over to my room, and it was mostly blue in terms of colors, and then she sat down next to me. "So, from what I could tell at the onsen, you really enjoyed massagin' mah feet? Why is that?"

I blushed a tiny bit, "Well… I… I got this… um… foot… fetish…"

"So… you like seein' girls barefoot?" AJ asked.

"Yea. I do," I nodded with a brighter blush than before. She giggled, and then smiled. I then turned and smiled at her "Can you let me give your feet another massage?"

"...Sure. I gotta admit, it did feel great," she nodded. I then started to give her feet a small massage, but it was over rather quickly due to AJ heading downstairs to meet with her sisters.

* * *

(Cue Alive a Life by Rica Matsumoto)

***The screen shatters with the ending clip, quickly showing the henshined forms of the heroes before it shows Takeshi's and Rock's families hanging out at their place before Rock and Takeshi head outside.***

**Asayake ni tsutsumarete (**Embracing the morning glow**) *The sun began to set as Rock and Takeshi watched it.***

**Hashiri dashita yukubeki michi wo (**Starting on the path to be ran**) *Then their shadows simply sorta connected, as the two were then joined by the Powerpuff Girls and the Mane 6***

**Jounetsu no BEKUTOORU ga (**The passionate vector**) *The Powerpuff Girls simply push Applejack close to Rock, and then both begin to blush***

**boku no mune wo tsuranuiteyuku (**Is piercing through my chest**) *Takeshi looks at his GigaGaburevolver and shrugs, while Rock looks at his Orange Lockseed.***

**Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga ate mo! (**No matter what harm from danger**) *All of the heroes and heroines then all turned into their henshined form, and then the shadows of Rock and Takeshi then turn into the other Gaim Riders and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Yume yo odore (**Jump to the dream**) *Rock and Takeshi then rush down a hill, followed by their families.***

**Kono hoshi no moto de (**In the side of this world**) *The Mane 6 then do their Yuujo Henshin and do battle with some Zorima and Elementary Inves.***

**Nikushimi wo utsushidasu (**Reflect on hatred**) *Takeshi, as Torin struggles to stand, but doesn't let the others see this***

**Kagami nante kowashodo! (**Break through the mirror**) *Gaim then activates his Suika Lockseed, while KyoryuSilver summons in Giganto Kyoryuzin.***

**Yume ni mukae (**Face towards the dream**) *The Zyudenryu appear and roar as Kang and his champion are seen for a brief moment***

**Mada bukiyoudemo (**Although still awkward**) *Kyoryu Silver and Gaim are then seen walking towards the city with Nick Fury watching from the helicarrier***

**Ikiteiru hageshisa wo (**The tempest of living**) *The Gaim Riders and the remaining Zyuden Sentai regroup with Gaim, KyoryuSilver and their families along with the Zyudenryu***

**Karadajuu de tashikametai! (**is recognized in the body**) *With the Zyudenryu roaring once more, the screen centers on Kyoryu Silver, quickly scanning through all the heroes again before focusing on Silver with the title of the show appearing once more.***

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well, this was a neat chapter.**

**KKD: Yep, I have to agree with you on that one. We essentially got the debut of our first actual big name Marvel Hero and so much else, too.**

**Pikatwig: Oh, Spider-Man is the first big Marvel character?**

**KKD: Of our story, but we'll discuss that another time.**

**Pikatwig: Oh. Anyway, favorite part was when Rock revealed that the four weren't really ditching.**

**KKD: Mine was either when Peter helped out the three Yuujo Scouts and Ryugen take down that Inves, Hikari's debut as a fighter, and her proving herself as a Kyoryuger.**

**Pikatwig: Dash and AJ?**

**Dash: I'd say the battle of me, my sisters, and Ryugen against that Inves… thing.**

**AJ: Ah dun really know, sugarcube.**

**Pikatwig: That's fine.**

**KKD: In any case, I hope you guys really like this chapter, and keeping tuning in for more from us on both our profiles. But until next time, this is KKD signing out along with…**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More!**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**KKD: And here we are with chapter 3. Soon, we're gonna get a new Kyoryuger, and we'll meet the third to become one, courtesy of our favorite web-head.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, where are Dash and AJ?**

**Dash: Right behind you.**

**AJ: And, we brought someone here to help out on the Marvel side of things. OverNerd03?**

***suddenly an earthquake was heard***

**AJ: He should be here any minute now.**

**?" OREEE SANNNJOOUUUUUU!*suddenly Denliner with Zeroliner attached to the front with its drill out emerge from the ground***

**KKD: That was a dramatic entrance.**

**?: *comes out with Momotaros and Tom's a.i companion sara* mommy i don't wanna ride the Roller Coaster.**

**AJ: Are you alright, sugarcube?**

**KKD: *whispers to Pika* She says that to everyone.**

**Pikatwig: Okay.**

**O.N: *looks at Applejack*...Apples!*starts chasing Applejack***

**Momotaros: guess i should work on my driving.**

**Sara: ya think?**

**Pikatwig: Leave AJ alone!**

**O.N: I want my Applejacks!**

**Sara: he means the cereal.**

**KKD: Oh boy. It could take a while before he gets the idea of what's going on.**

**Momotaros: By the way why am i not in this story? I'm cooler than those fruit riders.**

**KKD: Simple, no one chose to bring you and the other characters from Den-O yet, Momo.**

**Momotaros: You call yourself a fan humph*leaves and hops back on Denliner***

**Sara: he lost his pudding this morning so he's moody.**

**KKD: Well, I'll be getting a prop of your belt pretty soon… well, not soon, but rather in a few months. So just chill Momo. Pika, should we get started before things get too crazy?**

**Pinkie: Define crazy?**

**Dash: AGH! When'd you get here, Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: when indeed? *chuckles evilly as she vanished into thin air***

**KKD: Okay, someone start the Disclaimers before things get too out of control.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver does not own the Marvel Characters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Super Sentai in general, Kamen Rider, or MLP. They belong to their respective owners, such as Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Disney, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, etc. He does, however, own the characters that will become his version of the Zyuden Sentai, some of the forms given to the Mane 6, and any original characters that will be introduced when it's time… except those owned by fellow authors.**

* * *

**(Cue Cho! Saikyo! Warrior! by Psychic Lover)**

***The opening begins with Takeshi as a normal kid reading a Marvel comic book before getting sucked in and we and as we follow him, we see the title of the story***

**Saikyo no FAITO! (**The Strongest Fight!**) *The title screen breaks as Takeshi, as he is in the story, flies through with the Mane 6 in human form.***

**Hikiyose au ABIRITI (**Unleash the ability!**) *The seven land on this version of Earth, all in human form, and admire their surroundings.***

**Unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata (**Let your fate be led by the stars**) *They turn to see Rock and the PPG before they turn towards a horde of enemies, Debos Army, Inves, and local villains.***

**Ready to Ride (**Ready to Ride**) *Rock transforms into Gaim and is joined by the other Gaim Riders***

**Yami no mukou ni sashikonda (**While the other side is plagued by darkness**) *Gaim, his fellow riders, and the PPG characters plunge towards the darkness of the enemies, preventing chaos from the forest of Helheim and the Inves.***

**Hikari wo tadori nagara hashire (**I managed to reach for the light!**) *Takeshi becomes Torin as the Mane 6 become the Yuujo Scouts and are joined by the Zyuden Sentai up to that point.***

**Kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai (**Not everyone can survive**) *Torin and Gaim are occasionally aided in combat by various heroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Wolverine***

**Nomikomareru na niushunau na (**Never lose sight, do not be taken away**) *Torin charges ahead of the others before turning to see the silhouettes of Kang and his Champion.***

**Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake (**Dream on brawlers open the door**) *The heroes regroup as Torin reaches for his Giga Gaburevolver and fires at the screen, shattering it before it shows the heroes of this Marvel universe fighting alongside other warriors against Kang's forces.***

**On the Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu (**On the Edge Go Shout out**) *Kyoryu Silver leads the charge as they all fight to the best of their ability, Silver often going back to back with Gaim.***

**Tamashii ga akaku yureru (**Your burning soul**) *Takeshi is seen solo, a fiery aura around him in the shape of Torin.***

**Fight to Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors (**Fight to Win with your heart's sorrow Warriors**) *Kyoryu Silver is then seen fighting off against the silhouette that is Kang's champion before he and all the Toku heroes fire their finishing attacks.***

**Tobikome! Saikyou no SUTEEJI! (**Go Fly! To the Strongest Stage**) *With the face of Kang and his champion in the background, the PPG, Gaim Riders, Yuujo Scouts, and Zyuden Sentai all pose with some of the Marvel heroes as the title appears once more.***

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

Oh man, today was just one of those days. I was just getting off the bus for school, and then, when that guy Flash Thompson was gonna do his morning rounds to pick on Parker… well…

"C'mon Puny Parker, you still owe me for last time when you almost threw up on me," Flash taunted Peter, trying to get some cash from him.

"..." Peter had this look on him like he was going to do something then something came out of his mouth. "...Alright Flash, try and get it then."

"...You challenging me, Parker?" Flash responded before he tried to punch Peter but then Peter grabbed Flash and put him in the armlock people could practically hear Peter breaking Flash's bones.

"You were saying?" Peter asked with a grin no one not even i saw on him before.

"You okay, Peter?" I asked him.

"Just getting my licks back." he had answered not releasing Flash. "Still want my lunch money flash? I'll give it, but tell me which arm is gonna take it?"

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"What happened here?" AJ asked as she walked up to us.

"...Nothing." Peter had answered. "Just showing Flash he can't pick on the weak."

"Can we talk?" AJ asked, leading Peter aside.

* * *

(AJ's POV)

"Look, you just can't go breakin' people's arms like that," I told Peter.

"And what let him keep on bullying me for the rest of my life?" he snapped at me. "Why do you care anyway? You can do it too you know so what makes you better then me?"

"I don't abuse mah power, you're going to personal gain abusin' yours," AJ informed. "And I know you saw me and maybe a few of my sisters change, but… keep that a secret, as well as your powers. You don't know what kinda trouble you're gonna get into."

"First, if I wanted to I would've sold you out to the bugle for a few bucks, second, I can handle myself, at least now I can." he smiled. "Excuse me, but I have an appointment to get to." Peter told me as he gave me a smile that unnerved me.

"...Oh boy… this'll be big trouble," I sighed, just seeing him walk off like that.

* * *

Later...

"Hey did you guys hear about that new wrestler?" some people talked in the mess hall getting my and my sisters attention especially when….

"They say he moves like a spider and he lifts and breaks the bones of people the size of the Rock!" another person replied.

"Seriously? That's how he's going about using his powers?" Twi groaned.

"It could be worse, he could be an assassin," I sighed disappointed.

"I guess," Twi shrugged.

"I got tickets for tonight show." one of the wrestling fans said really getting my attention as I looked at my sis.

"Sis, let's get the gang together." I smirked.

"Why?" Twilight replied.

"Trust me, we'll bring Dad too so we're not out late too long."

"And then the girls and Rock?" Twi added, saying Rock's name with a bit of tone, making me blush.

"I said the Gang didn't I!" I snapped trying to hide my blush.

"Okay, no need to get so antsy," Twilight responded.

* * *

(Torin's POV)

I was just out on my normal patrol, keeping an even sharper eye out for trouble than before… especially after the point when the Zorima attacked. Oh boy… I was getting worried that Deboss was about to return. Well, I soon got my mind off of that after seeing a new poster showing a guy in a crudely made spider-themed outfit essentially saying he was going off against the wrestler simply known as Shinji that night.

"**...Seems Spider-Man's been born, and he's abusing his powers… as is expected," **I sighed to myself, and then I heard some footsteps behind me, and I knew at that point who it was. **"...You don't have to sneak up on me like that, Gaim. I can hear you, after all."**

"Hey, so… now that you beat the Zorima, gonna go and find a new Kyoryuger?" he asked.

"**I have an idea of who the next one is," **I informed. **"He goes to the same school as my daughters."**

"And Lloyd," he added, turning back to normal. "So… do you know what kind of flowers AJ would like?" he asked, making me facepalm.

"**Why ask that now?" **I asked.

"Just wanna know," he told me.

"**Well… I'd guess apple blossoms, but the trees in our backyard aren't close to blooming,"** I replied, before I looked at my watch. **"...Speaking of AJ, I gotta go get her and the others now."**

* * *

(Parker POV)

I can't believe my luck! I finally get to have what that Captain America guy, Uncle Ben tells me about power! I've been practicing non stop, super human speed check, strength oh hell yes check! Webbing no sadly, stupid spider….but. I can make up for it thanks to this guy, but I'll explain it later.

"Oh and the amazing masked wrestler has once again taken out not 1 but 10 wrestlers at the ring." the glorious and truthful announcer said as all the wrestlers the top ten in fact were taken down easily by me, the money is going to look sweet tonight.

"Who oh who can take out this menace of the ring?! Who I tell you?" I then take that mike and shout.

"No one ever going to take me out!" I declared; the confidence I felt was amazing

I almost couldn't recognize myself and I loved it! "I am amazing and Spectacular, no one and I mean no one can beat me!" I said as the crowd roared and I bowed and I soaked in the applause till... I suddenly heard a new theme as I looked toward the entrance and saw some Japanese guy in a blue wrestling outfit walk down to the ring. "Who the hell is this guy?"

* * *

(Shinji's POV)

This guy was a joke, they may have been been some of the top ten, but that was excluding me. It's time for me to squash a bug as I entered the ring and grabbed the mike from him.

"Name's Shinji, kid. And what's with the mask? Afraid to show the world who you really are?" I asked him, staring at the eyes visible from his mask.

"This is the new me first off Jappy." The kid said in a poor attempt at humor. "Second you won't last two seconds."

"Trust me, I've been able to make guys twice your size tap in one second," I responded, dropping the mike before grabbing him and plunging his head into the mat with a piledriver, but I will admit… he was heavier than he looked. "That's what you get. A patented Nobuharu Piledriver!" Then as i took in my obvious win the kid got up like it was nothing.

"...okay that hurt," he said cracking his neck like it was nothing.

"Oh, you want more of this?" I asked, getting in some trash talk I'd normally avoid as we got into a grapple very quickly, his strength being equal to my own… seems we were at a sort of standstill.

"Tell me something why you fighting here?" he asked me unexpectedly.

"Why even ask me here and now, we're in the middle of a match, as I lifted threw him into the ropes, and then… "NOBUHARU LARIAT!" I roared as I gave him a lariat, sending him to the mat.

"Damn." he snapped holding his eye, seems I cut it.

"Alright, kid gloves are…" he started till he looked over me and seems to be distracted by something.

* * *

(Takeshi's POV)

"What do you think Pops?" AJ asked as we were here watching the match go on.

"...Interesting… but I can see potential in that Shinji," I noted.

"What about the Spidey guy?" AJ asked me, "He's misusing those powers."

"...Agreed," I nodded. "...I feel there should be an event happening later to give him some humility."

"Father, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Twi started getting my attention. "Are you sure we won't be changing things here too much?"

"I'm trying to avoid that as much as possible. I know I informed you of the backstories of many of these heroes, but what will happen with Peter here… he's gonna need it if he is truly to become Spider-Man," I informed.

"...Hai...but its so sad." Twilight sighed as I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, Twi. Just remember this, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Peter just needs to learn it, and if it's the hard way… so be it," I replied, and then she nodded, understanding what I mean.

Next thing we knew the crowd roared as this Shinji had gotten Parker in a pin while we weren't paying attention.

"1...2….3!" the announcer shouted as Shinji was declared the winner.

"Sugoi…" Rock said in surprise as he applauded with the rest of the crowd.

"That's it folks, it looks like the Spider-Man has been defeated, and the man to do it is the man known as Shinji!" the announcer shouted as Shinji helped poor Parker up.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I can't believe this. I lost and he's gonna humiliate me further by helping me its a show just like with Flash showing he can beat me well…

"Screw your pity!" I snapped shoving Shinji aside as I jumped out the ring and passed AJ and her friends and went right through a window and...I just ran.

How could I have lost anyway? He wasn't even close to having super powers! Just in that match, I could tell he was a normal guy, but… he still beat me…

"STOP THAT MAN!" I heard as I looked and saw a cop chasing some man.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I talked to the cop, letting the man he was chasing run by.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You could've at least tripped him or stopped him!" he responded to me.

"So, what was the problem anyway you jerk? Maybe I can still catch him...for a price." i offered.

"You're crazy, right? That man's a killer!"

I just sighed and walked off. "Sorry pal, but I only look after number 1 now," I said but something deep inside me felt….bad… why did AJ try to correct me on my gift… why did see or anyone for that matter care about this… curse I have? As I walked through the night i suddenly heard a gunshot. "Huh?"

* * *

(Twi's POV)

Suddenly as we all left the wrestling arena we all heard a gunshot echo through silencing everyone.

"...It happened," I heard dad say, me not noticing his gray hairs flow in the wind.

Then, some officer walked on over, simply disgusted by this action.

"Muggers… thieves… crooks… criminals… they're all disgusting," he said.

"What happened, officer?" AJ asked.

"An old man was shot, seems three men tried to take his car, eyewitnesses said he attempted to calm down the leader and talk him out, but then suddenly the leader shot him and ran off, the other two got in the car," he informed AJ, as he was fiddling with something in his hands… a Lockseed? "The old man has 10 minutes at least."

"...Uncle Ben?" a voice echoed as Peter arrived after changing his clothes I assumed the look on his face through.

"...He's been shot. I'm sorry, but… he doesn't have much longer," the cop informed Peter as he rushed into the house, and… I was close to crying… thankfully dad was there to comfort me.

Soon enough though, Peter's cries were heard as his Aunt May came out heartbroken as strangely an energy was covering her body and left her, flying off somewhere.

"Uncle Ben!" Peter's cries filled the night as massive wave of red and blue energy flew by but only me, my friends and my father noticed as he got a displeased look as he must've remember or knew what the energy was.

"Dad?" I asked, concerned.

"...I'll explain later," he replied as we saw Rock look at the Lockseed in the officer's hand.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

The Banana Lockseed… that means, I'm looking at another Kamen Rider. I silently take out my Orange Lockseed, and then my Sengoku Driver.

"You okay, sir?" he asked me before I saw his eyes look at my Driver and Lockseed.

"...Kai?" I asked.

"You know this guy?" I heard AJ ask me as they turned to look at me.

"Yea… where'd you get that Lockseed?" I asked Kai.

"Someone dropped it," he answered, as he walked off.

"Wait!" a voice shouted as that Parker kid came out and walked up to Kai. "Those crooks where did they go? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Northwest of here there's still a car chase going on." Kai informed. "What do you plan to do about it through?"

"Kill them." he had answered Kai as I, Takeshi and the others could've sworn that red aura from before take him over, then the parker kid ran off with a hateful look in his eye as I noticed Takeshi looked more worried than before.

"I thought you said there wasn't an abandoned building district," I replied to Takeshi.

"...It's only abandoned at night," Takeshi told me as he turned to his daughters. "Girls, follow Peter, make sure he doesn't kill anyone, he has to capture the crooks for the cops, and make sure it goes that way."

"Hai." they nodded as they ran off into a nearby alleyway, probably to become the Yuujo Scouts again.

* * *

(Peter POV)

I'm gonna kill them, what's the problem with it? They're scum; they took him, I'll kill them. I finally chased them down to a warehouse and confronted them, and now I was beating them one by one their bones snapping and blood coming out I was disgusted...but I didn't care something's wrong with me, but I can't stop. They try to speak and beg for their lives, but I hear nothing, my hands are around their throat and I squeeze harder and harder something taken me over, I can feel it...but I can't stop. It hurts...it hurts...someone please stop me.

"Spider-Man!" I heard six female voices shout as I turned to see… the Yuujo Scouts?

"They don't deserve to live, they took him from me." I said, crying under my mask as my grip tightened.

"Spider-Man, just calm down. It was your fault this happened, not theirs," Twilight told me as she walked up to me. "You were using your power irresponsibly, and this is the consequence of your actions."

Then, when she touched me, I somehow was feeling much calmer, but I felt the sorrow return.

"Remember, Spider-Man… with great power…" she started… and I knew what she was gonna say, so…

"Comes great responsibility," I finished… how she knew Uncle Ben's words, I don't know, but… I didn't care at the moment… I just felt sorrow… realizing I was responsible… if I didn't stop the crook when I did… I could've saved him.

"Fine." I said as I tossed the two out of the window shocking her for a second before using my web-shooters to catch them and hung them up for the cops.

"..." she just sighed and nodded, as if telling me I did the right thing.

"You okay, Twi?" AJ asked her sister.

"...Yea… let's go home, girls," she told the rest of the Yuujo Scouts before they flew off.

"...I got some questions for them… a lot." I told myself as I removed my crude mask and glared at it before ripping it to shreds, I was done with this charade.

* * *

(The next day, Torin's POV)

I was on patrol, and once again, I saw some Zorima on the ground attacking the locals. But then, the kid at my daughters' school, Ryu, and one of the cops from last night, Kai, trying to fight off against the Zorima in their own styles. It seems like it's time… so I decided to pull out another stone Gaburevolver, and looked at Ryu, blasting some Zorima with energy blasts from my hands before joining the two mid-battle.

"Who're you?" Ryu asked me, but I just tossed him the stone Gaburevolver.

"Guy's name is Torin, some new hotshot hero," Kai told Ryu.

"How would you know?" Ryu asked as he held off some Zorima with his sword.

"Orange boy told me, aim for the monsters in the back, they're the stronger ones, without them, the weak will flee," Kai said… Orange boy… Rock!

"Right," Ryu nodded as he took his Gaburevolver and fired rapidly at those monsters.

"**Very brave," **I noted before an Inves sudden came out of nowhere.

Ryu however, couldn't handle it, and got hit… badly, as Kai then pulled out… a Sengoku Driver?!

"**How'd you…?!" **I gasped.

"Not important hotshot," Kai replied, putting it on. "Henshin."

**=BANANA!=**

Then we all looked up to see a Banana from above and Kai hooked the Lockseed into the driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

A standby tune began to play, which sounded like a trumpet fanfare in a European style. As I rushed over to defend Ryu, Kai sliced the Lockseed open.

**=COME ON!=**

The banana then dropped onto his head, forming a red and silver suit. With that, his head and helmet was covered by the silver and red helmet seen on his belt's faceplace before a piece of the banana slide down into place, creating banana horns on the side of his helmet and a blue gem in his forehead, and making the visor between the silver grill plates yellow as the Banana opened up and folded into place on the new Kamen Rider's armor.

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR!=**

With the complete transformation, Baron now wielded a silver-white lance with yellow ornaments near the hilt, ready to attack.

"Heh, I AM BARON!" he shouted, easily destroying the Inves, and helping Ryu finish off the Zorima.

"**Indeed… very brave," **I complimented when they finished, quickly snapping my fingers as Zakutor, a giant green raptor mech came nearby, picked up Ryu and ran off with him. **"He'll be fine, Baron. It's just for some training."**

"Outta here," Baron replied as he walked off.

I just shrugged it off as I teleported away to where I had Zakutor take Ryu.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

This is getting crazy. First I was attacked by multiple monsters, then I was given a stone gun by this Torin, now I'm kidnapped by a giant velociraptor? What else could happen today?

Anyway, Torin appeared as soon as the raptor arrived in a quarry and put me down.

"**Relax, Ryu. This is just a test. Beat Zakutor here, and he'll be your partner," **Torin told me, much to my confusion, but I understood quickly.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

It was kinda quiet, as AJ and I were riding on my LockVehicle, simply have her arms wrapped around me felt… nice. Then, much to my surprise as AJ and I got off the LockVehicle, Bubbles zoomed over.

"Hi Rock," she smiled, as she floated by AJ. "Hey AJ,"

"Oh, Bubbles! What're you doing here?" I gasped, a bit surprised by this.

"Today's Saturday, and I figured I'd hang out with you two," Bubbles smiled.

"Oh… right… I forgot," I chuckled nervously. We then began to walk around, well… me and AJ were walking, while Bubbles floated. "Yea, you're my best friend. In a world we must defend," I told AJ, and she giggled.

"That's a cute comment," AJ admitted, we continued walking around, and unknowingly, into a portal to… the Helheim Forest… "Uh… where are we now? Dis ain't Central Park."

I sighed, and replied "Believe me, even if I told you… you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," AJ replied.

"Well… we're in a jungle where the Inves live and the Lockseeds exist as these fruits before someone plucks them off," I answered with a sigh. AJ then looked over by a tree, and then plucked a premature Lockseed.

"Maybe… I could grow this…" she said, as I turned around and smacked the premature Lockseed out of her hand.

"Trust me, that's NOT a good idea. If ANYONE eats one of those, they'll turn into an Inves," I responded, making her gasp. "And then Inves simply seek more… like a drug to make a comparison, once one starts, it's almost impossible to stop."

"Yikes! That's scary… but… how'd we get here again?" AJ asked, as I turned around and saw the crack we walked in through seal up… great. "Uh… does that mean we're trapped in here?"

"Oh no," Bubbles whimpered, hugging me for comfort.

"Don't worry, I know a way out… but first I gotta make sure you're both safe…" I told them.

"Okay," AJ nodded.

She then looked at the premature Lockseed again, I growled, walked over, and snatched it from her hand, turning it into a Mango Lockseed.

"What the?! Those things really are Lockseeds?!" AJ gawked.

"Told ya," I replied, as I smiled at it. "I love mangoes."

"Uh… okay," AJ replied, a little confused until we suddenly heard Bubbles shriek in fear of something.

We both quickly turned around and I glanced at AJ.

"Ready to power-up?" I asked.

"Ya know it," she nodded. "Yuujo Henshin!"

"Henshin!" I yelled, at the same time she said 'henshin'.

**=ORANGE!=**

With that, AJ glowed as I quickly set the lock in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

With that, AJ (in her scout form) and I rushed over to where Bubbles was, surrounded by Inves. She was holding a small bundle of… premature Lockseeds.

"Bubbles! Drop those!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry!" she shouts, dropping all of them, and then flying behind me, and then a few Inves followed after her.

"You gotta be careful!" I responded.

When suddenly, we all saw a flash of red, silver, and yellow run by, and we turned to see who it was, who just so happened to slash at a few of the Inves.

"Baron?" I asked as he turned, and sure enough, it was Baron.

He was about to saw something when an Elementary Inves ate the premature Lockseeds. Suddenly, the Inves roared in pain as it grew, and then… it transformed into a giant lion.

"Crud…" I muttered.

"Sorry…" Bubbles replied, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, it's just how the Inves are," I informed as Baron and I attacked the lion.

"Hey Baron, heads up!" I shouted, tossing him the Musou Saber. He then somehow connected the Banaspear to the Musou Saber.

"Wow!" Bubbles gasped as AJ stayed with her while Baron and I continued to fight the Inves.

It then slashed near Baron's Driver, it was perfectly intact, but he was forced to de-henshin.

"Guys!" AJ gasped, rushing over to help, starting by kicking the Inves in the face, flipping it onto its back somehow.

"Thanks AJ-chan," I smiled.

"No problem, Rock-kun," AJ smiled as we prepared to attack the Inves again, we quickly attacked it was ease.

AJ kept kicking at it while I used my Daidaimaru to great effect on it.

"Nice work. Let's finish this thing!" she responded.

**=ORANGE AU LUIT!=**

And so, AJ jumped before coming down onto the Inves with a chop to it's neck. At the same time, I let the Daidaimaru charge up and then I finished the Inves off!

"Nice job, otou-san, okaa-san," Bubbles said with joy.

"Eh?! O-Okaa-san?! ...M-Me?" AJ gawked at what Bubbles said.

* * *

(Bubbles' POV)

Oh… oops. That slipped out, me and my sisters kinda consider AJ the closest thing to a mom…

"Sorry… you don't want me to call you that?" I asked AJ.

"N-No, it's okay, I was just surprised by you calling me that," AJ answered.

I gave a small squeal as I flew over to AJ, and gave her a hug.

"Okay, now we should probably get out of here," Dad suggested, taking out a lock, and it turned into his motorcycle.

He got on, and then AJ did so, wrapping her arms around his waist. And then I simply hung onto AJ, and we drove on out. We eventually spun through a crack, as Dad called the zipper portals, and we arrived back home.

"Home at last," AJ sighed as she reverted to her human form. "Say, ya don't mind if I go pony for a bit, do ya?"

"Go ahead," I replied as we saw AJ smile and transform into her pony form and stretch her legs, calmly trotting around.

"That feels good… sorry, but after being a human for so long, I just need to return to my pony form for a short time," she replied.

"I don't mind," I replied, landing and then I gave her a hug, petting her mane.

"Thanks," she smiled, liking me petting her like I was.

I simply look at her hat and then smiled at it. "You're really nice and sweet."

"...Thanks for the compliments, sugar," she smiled at me as she patted me and tickled me with her tail.

"I like being called that," I replied, giggling a bit as she tickled me.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

I just smiled seeing how Bubbles was playing with AJ. I simply smile at them as I looked at a small thing of flowers I got for AJ.

"You okay, Rock?" I heard AJ ask me as I saw her walk over to me while still tickling Bubbles with her tail.

"Yep… here," I said, handing the bouquet of her favorite flowers to her.

"...Apple Blossoms? How'd you get ahold of these? The apple trees aren't even in bloom yet," AJ gasped as she turned into her human form, yet somehow kept her tail to continue her tickling of Bubbles before taking the flowers, sniffing them… and hugging me. "Thanks a lot, sugarcube."

I blushed and hugged her back. Next thing I knew, I felt AJ's tail wrap around my waist?

"Aww…" all three of my daughters said, but we kinda… ignored them.

"So tell me Rock, where'd ya git these," AJ asked me, referring to the flowers I got her.

"...I've been growing my own flowers, and they bloomed," I admitted.

"...I'm surprised," AJ admitted, tickling me with her tail… and I didn't bother pointing out that she still had it in her human form… partially 'cause we're outside the city, and partially 'cause it just felt nice.

"You're so… kawaii," I told her.

"Thanks," she giggled in that cute Southern accent of hers.

I really wanted to tell her how I really felt, but I couldn't… at least not yet… seeing how Takeshi would respond to it. So… I didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you alright, sugah cube?" AJ asked me suddenly… guess she noticed my face as I was thinking.

"Yea… just lost in thought," I replied.

"Sure that's all?"

I was unsure of how to reply. I simply gave a shrug as I simply smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

It honestly took me a while, but I was able to trip up this giant green raptor called Zakutor, and I guess that was the test.

"**Good work there Ryu. That was very brave of you," **Torin told me as Zakutor got up and I saw the stone gun I had change color.

"What the heck?" I gawked.

"**Zakutor has chosen you; you are now officially a Kyoryuger," **he told me.

"...me? Why me?" I asked.

"**There's quality about you that makes you worthy to be one. But instead of me giving a long explanation, why don't I just unlock some hidden memories of yours," **Torin told me, making me confused until suddenly, he flashed some energy in front of my face and somehow… I… remembered… I, along with 9 or 10 others (although I'm sure it was 9) were born from aspects of Torin's… or rather Takeshi's, personality… and… it made sense. **"Do you understand now, Ryu?"**

"...I guess,"

"**Don't worry. In time, you and your fellow Kyoryugers will understand it all. But for now… live life as you always had on this world until the time comes…" **he informed me.

I gave a small nod, and then stood up. Next thing I knew, he snapped his fingers and I was whisked away somewhere.

* * *

(Torin's POV)

"**It's only a matter of time… I must pick up the pace… Shinji… you're up next," **I sighed, holding Stegotchi's Zyudenshi.

Regardless of this, I decided to warp back home for a good rest. I could only ponder a few things. I turned back into Takeshi as I sat down and began to think.

"Dad?" I heard a voice ask as I turned to see Twilight.

"Yes dear?" I responded.

"Where're AJ and Bubbles?" she asked… to my surprise.

"Weren't they with you?"

"No…"

"Oh crap…" I gawked. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"I last saw AJ outside, and Bubbles was… looking for Rock, I think," she told me.

"Get Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and we'll go search the city… and before you ask, it's no use asking Rarity and Pinkie to help us out right now," I told her.

"Hai," she nodded as she rushed back to the house to find Dash and Fluttershy.

As she rushed to get them, I extended my Torin wings, saw some rock beginning to form on them… but to avoid anyone knowing something's up, I hid the wings, and just in time as Twi returned with her two sisters.

"Okay you three, we'll have to split up and search the city for any signs of AJ & Bubbles. If you find anything out of the ordinary, contact me in whatever way you can," I told the three, who nodded, spread their wings, and with me turning into Torin, we all took flight to find my missing daughter, and Bubbles.

* * *

(AJ's POV)

Despite the fiasco we went through, Rock, Bubbles, and I were just relaxing at one of the cafes in town to try and relax.

"So Applejack, do you like me, my sisters and Rock living with you guys?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course, Bubbles. Ah find it great that you four can live with us. And having you three around kinda reminds me of…" I started before sighing when I remembered my real siblings and family weren't there… maybe mah adopted sisters feel the same way yet don't express it, but seeing as I lost a lot already… ah kinda miss my birth family.

"Are you okay?" Rock asked.

"Kinda…" I sighed, not wanting to reveal the truth about my family.

Then I saw Bubbles float over and hug me. "I don't like seeing anyone sad, so cheer up," Bubbles said.

"...Sorry Bubbles," I replied, trying to smile… but… seeing as these two could see something's wrong now… I supposed at the time I should make like my element and told them what was up. "...I… just… miss mah birth family, is all…"

"Kinda figured that would be it. Don't worry about it, you said it yourself, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup remind you of… uh, what was the name of the group that your little sister is in again?" Rock asked nervously.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I answered.

"Yea. Them, and well, I gotta say, you have the others. And… me," Rock said with a blush.

"Ah know… it's just that, while it's good to hang out with you and my friends as my family… I really do miss mah sister AppleBloom, mah big bro Big Mac, and my Granny Smith," I sighed.

The waiter then walked over to us, and saw we had our menus down while sipping our drinks.

"Have you decided what you'll order today?" he asked us.

We all simply exchanged a small look. Rock simply placed an order for some pasta and Bubbles asked for the apple fries. Me, I just ordered myself some chicken.

"Thank you folks, I'll be sure your order comes soon, and seeing today is Saturday, you'll get the usual family discount," the waiter told me, kinda making us confused.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

Oh… that. Yea, me and Bubbles tend to come here often, and some people have asked about Bubbles' mom, and well… I guess the waiter thought that he put two and two together, when he didn't… must've been the blonde hair the two girls had.

"Oh… um… sorry, Robert, but… she's more of a friend than Bubbles' mom," I explained.

"...Yea. She has blue eyes, and blonde hair. You have blue eyes, and the girl has blonde hair. I'm not an idiot, so… you two married?" the waiter, Robert, asked me and AJ.

"No. I'm just a friend," AJ responded.

Robert simply chuckled, thinking that we were faking it. He then walked off, and I sighed.

"Uh… otou-san, why did Robert think that AJ is my mom?" Bubbles asked.

"Physical features, Bubbles. Seeing as you have blue eyes like me, and you have blonde hair like AJ, he kinda put two and two together… in the wrong way," I answered.

Bubbles then looked at the two of us, and then simply replied "Yea… I can see how the three of us hanging out can give someone that impression."

"Makes sense now that ya mention it, Rock," AJ agreed.

I then looked into the reflection a nearby part of the cafe was kinda casting, and I saw that Bubbles and AJ did have the same shade of blonde hair, and Bubbles had the same shade of blue eyes as me.

"...Interesting," AJ nodded. "So… you two come here often?"

"Yes we do. Bluebird Cafe is our special little hang-out, where it's just me and my dad," Bubbles replied.

"I see… do you take each of the girls to different places then, Rock?" AJ asked me.

"I wish I could. Blossom's almost always absorbed into some sort of book, and Buttercup simply ignores me, so Bubbles is the only girl I can really have any father/daughter time with. So… nobody here knows about Blossom and Buttercup," I replied with a sigh.

"You haven't even told anyone about them?" AJ added to her previously asked question.

"No… we kinda have this illusion that I'm an only child… seeing as neither Blossom or Buttercup have that much resemblance to Otou-san," Bubbles answered.

* * *

(Peter POV)

Its been weeks since Uncle Ben died, weeks since i let those murders go and kill him, Twilight was right, i killed my own Uncle and this power i have, its a curse and its my responsibility to make sure no one else is hurt 'cause of me...yet Twilight and her sisters keep looking at me...especially when they're police sirens like they're expecting me to do something...their superheroes that's their job...so what do they want from me?

"...I know you're there." I said I could sense someone or rather someones watching me. "So what do you want?"

"**Sorry, Parker, but I was wondering if you've seen one of my daughters," **a male voice informed me… kinda surprising me, to be honest… man, I really have to get used to this "spider-sense" thing…

"...Mind being specific; I don't have any friends." he said. "So I don't know your daughters."

"**You may recognize them as the Yuujo Scouts," **he informed me.

"...So I take it then you know about my curse?" I asked glaring at the figure. "And if you're really their father then I got a lot to talk to you about."

"**IF that's the case, I still have three of my daughters looking for the one I'm looking for, so I have time. What is it, exactly, that you wish to say?" **he asked as I finally turned to see this… blue… bird-man…

"..." I blinked but I quickly shook it off… ask later; this is important. "I like to think I'm smart… not detective smart but, your daughters knew alot about me or rather my gifts they weren't that surprised by my powers and they knew where to see me in that wrestling match and more importantly they knew when and where to show up and stop me from taking my revenge, so if I'm right… you and them knew I was going to get these powers, you knew my Uncle Ben would die and you did nothing."

He gave a small sigh, and then entered a bit of a thinking position, as if he didn't know how to reply.

"**Well…" **he sighed when he finally spoke up. **"You seem to be one of the smarter people in this world, so… I'll just be straightforward… yes, we did know… but the reason we did nothing is so that you could learn a very important lesson that you wouldn't otherwise."**

"...And who in the hell give you the right?! I could've gone and lived easier without this curse!" I accused, it was a bit harsher than I intended, but I couldn't help it, if someone know this they should've done something. "My Uncle Ben would still be alive if you acted sooner!"

"**Peter, you're not getting this. This issue with you getting your powers was inevitable in this universe, and you would've just over abused them otherwise. And unless I'm mistaken, there's a particular saying your uncle told you before he passed on, am I right?" **he replied.

"He didn't have to die to tell me that." I frowned. "...I need him, Aunt May needs him."

"**Peter… you have more potential than you give yourself credit for. You have many talents. Why not put them to use in someway to help your aunt?" **he suggested.

"...Two last questions, you said this universe...am I right to assume you and your "daughters" came here cause something came to our universe?" I asked, normally I go insane from something like this….but I'm a walking living irradiated human spider...so nothing new anymore.

"**...Yes, we came to this universe… but that would take hours to explain," **he told me.

"Good cause I have time, cause my second and last question is this… can I help?" I asked if he and his daughters especially that cutey Twilight are gonna expect something from me, then I would like to do something in return… a lot in return actually.

"**...You can indeed help us if you wish. I suspect that there are some enemies that will appear at some points in which only you can defeat them," **he told me.

"Alright, though I don't really believe in fate or destiny, I'm going to be better than the men who killed my Uncle Ben, I'll be better than the Peter Parker who abused his powers...from here out….I'm your Ally...Twilight's dad," I said holding out my hand to shake the bird man's hand.

"**Thank you, Peter Parker… but before I shake your hand, allow me to introduce who I am. My name in this form is Torin, but when I'm not…" **he started before turning into a human, right before my eyes. "You can call me Takeshi when I look like this."

"...That's going to take some time getting used to...second if you're the dad...does that mean Twilight and her sisters have wings? If so those shirts must be tight."

* * *

(Takeshi's POV)

"Actually, only Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have the wings. You could say they're… adopted. I'll explain that later. If you wish to know more," I replied before handing him a card with my address. "Meet me and my daughters at this address."

"...Okay." he had nodded before looking me straight in the eye. "Tell me this much, did Uncle Ben truly have to die to set me on this path?"

"...It was the only way, Peter. I was somehow able to see a world in which you gained your powers, yet Aunt May died instead. While Uncle Ben took to you having powers better than your aunt would've… let's just say you didn't go on the right path with Uncle Ben alive… sorry."

"...This is the curse of having power then, fine just as long as Aunt May is safe." he told me before saluting and running off.

"...I'll do my best to keep her safe Peter," I nodded before transforming into Torin again and taking off to find AJ… I could only wonder where in NY she could be.

* * *

(Rock's POV)

We all got our foods that we ordered, and still had the discount on them. The three of us were simply relaxing a bit, having paid already. Then… I heard an all too familiar sounding song from a radio of sorts, as it was turned up louder, as Bubbles and AJ heard it as well.

"...Huh… sounds like Pinkie when she sings Japanese… or what we call Neighponese back home," AJ noted.

"I think this song is called 'Mirai Start'. Is that right otou-san?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep. That's right, Bubbles," I nodded. I really love this song, and I got up and danced a bit, and AJ was impressed with my dance skills. "Wanna dance?" I offered to AJ.

"...Sure," she nodded, as we joined hands and began to dance together.

I noticed a few people watching us, I didn't care. I honestly didn't. I didn't care if someone would tease us about this, I didn't care if Takeshi would grind me into dust because of this, I didn't care what anyone thought. It was just me and AJ and it felt like the whole world had stopped…

* * *

(AJ's POV)

I didn't care if daddy would get upset about this, I just couldn't take mah eyes off Rock and how handsome he looked at this point. And I was surprised how good of a dancer he was. We were simply having fun, our eyes were locked onto the other. And well… it kinda felt like the whole world had stopped for us.

"Rock… you're an amazing dancer," I said.

"Thanks, AJ… you're very great at dancing yourself," Rock smiled, causing me to blush a bit.

We simply continued to enjoy our little dance.

Next thing I noticed, I saw, to my surprise, Twilight watching us. But… I was so lost in the fun I was having with Rock… I didn't even care.

* * *

(Twilight's POV)

Well, I found her, and I was surprised by what she was doing exactly… but regardless, I had to contact dad and the others. So, I pulled out my cell phone and call dad up.

"Hey dad, I found her. Let Dash and Fluttershy know as soon as you can, okay?" I replied when I got ahold of him.

_-Where is AJ?-_ Dad asked me.

"She's over at this cafe called Bluebird and… I think she's on a date with Rock. Not sure where Bubbles is," I told him.

_-Well, I have the other girls find her, until then, see if you can let AJ know we've been looking for her,- _he added.

I then hung up, and called out for AJ, but… she didn't hear me. Oh boy, that was annoying for a while, so I decided to walk in and tell her myself. But she was so busy dancing with her little boyfriend, I had to take some drastic measures, so I walked over to the source of the music, and unplugged it!

* * *

(AJ's POV)

"Hey! Who turned off the music?" I asked, confused as to why they shut off the music.

I then saw Twilight walk over, holding the plug to the music player, and scowling at me.

"Where were you the whole time? Dad, Fluttershy, Dash and I were worried about you, and looking for you throughout the whole city," she told me.

"She's been hanging out with me and Rock," Bubbles informed.

"Oh, so you were here, too? I was wondering where you ended up!" Twi responded.

Bubbles then floated behind Rock, and looked like she was about to cry.

"C'mon, Twi, you didn't have to scare her," I told Twi.

"Sorry, but with you two missing, I was too nervous to nervous… I lost myself," Twi sighed.

"Well again, ya don't have to do that, you scared my daughter more than enough," I responded before covering my mouth when I realized what I said… did I really call Bubbles my daughter?

In any case, Twi escorted us out of the cafe, and we went home.

* * *

(Peter POV)

"Gotta admit...this is fun." I told myself swinging around on my web shooters, considering what I had to work with the devices were...flawed at best, but they worked. I wore an all black outfit and ski mask since it was dark, it let me go around unnoticed as I searched for Torin's house. Then i noticed one with this weird symbol on it...kinda looked like teeth marks with a red eye on it, guessing it was a face… I'll ask later since enough I saw a window was open so I jumped in...but that wasn't smart.

"Kyaahhh thief!" voices screamed as I was surrounded by the Yuujo Scouts...in their birthday suits.

"What're you doing here!" the one called Dash snapped at me as they tried to cover themselves up.

"Ummm… I'd say I come in peace but that's martians… though technically that's what you guys would say… since you're not even from this reality." he informed.

"Wait… who told you that?" Twilight asked me.

"Big bird," I answered.

Hmm... if this hero thing doesn't work, comedian here I come.

"...You mean our dad?" she checked as the girls were now in bathrobes at the least.

"Yeah and speaking of which do you guys have wings? Oh no better yet do you like bird food cause I can get some."

"...Uh… we're not birds. Believe it or not… we're ponies," Twilight informed me… making me do a double take.

"A bird, an animal that flies ...raising ponies who are ground huggers...almost weirder than the guy with Spider-powers and like everyone else going through weird mood swings lately." I ranted out loud.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Girls? You alright in there?" I heard a voice speak… it was Torin, no doubt… probably his human self, too.

"Yea… we're fine… but… we have an unexpected guest," Twi told me.

"Hey Torin," I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me they'd be home at this time!" You would think Superheroines be out patrolling all night.

* * *

(Takeshi's POV)

Peter… couldn't have just waited at the front door, could he?! ...But I guess I should've expected that with his spiderpowers.

"Are the girls decent?" I checked to be sure.

"That depends do having tattoos on thier butts count?" Peter asked me as I heard Rainbow Dash shout something.

"...No, they're in their birthday suits you perv," I replied.

"Well not my fault they left a window open. I thought you be expecting me." he added.

"Head out and go through the front door, I'll see you in the lobby," I told him. When suddenly someone threw a pillow at my face.

"Why can't they just let me out? I mean their in bathrobes plus I want to talk to them as well." he added.

"Okay," I sighed as I opened the door. "Girls, get dressed. We have much to talk about with our guest… and if you aren't gonna get dressed, at least go into your pony forms."

And so, the six transformed into their pony forms instantly, surprising Parker by this… but I noticed him blush when he looked at Twi… in any case, the six trotted out of the room to their individual rooms, when someone threw a pillow at me, again.

"Who threw that?" I asked, turning to see the Powerpuff Girls awake.

"Would you keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Blossom said annoyed, as she and Buttercup got their pillows back, and then go back into their room.

"...They're still naked." I heard him utter under his breath, referring to the Mane 6.

"They'll get dressed in a bit, don't worry about that," I told him. "They'll be downstairs, _dressed, _and in their human forms soon. So follow me."

"Alright, so those girls are more of your daughters?" he asked me as we walked together and he examined my house.

"No, they're daughters of a friend I offered a place to stay at," I told Peter.

"Let me guess… he's from another universe too?" he asked me, wow he's really smarter than I thought.

"Yes… yes he is," I confirmed.

"Mind bringing him down too, I need to know everything before I get involved any deeper than I am now," he requested.

"Yea. Hang on," I replied before knocking on Rock's door. "Rock, if you're up, we have a guest who wants to talk to you."

"Rock huh? ...why does that sound familiar?" Peter uttered under his breath.

* * *

Later on, we were all gathered in the lobby and we told Peter basically everything he wanted to know and everything he deserved to know.

"...Wow…" Peter said amazed, he took the story really well as he looked around the room. "I thought these girls looked familiar… their from the pony show and that Powerpuff girls show from back when I was a kid." he explained.

"Is this guy nuts? We don't have a TV show," Buttercup said.

"She even says the same thing as the Buttercup from the show!" he laughed.

Bubbles yawned, and simply floated over by Rock and AJ.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Bubbles asked.

"Do you have any other questions for the Powerpuff Girls, Peter?" I checked.

"Just one….do you guys ever age?" he asked making us all facefault. "Seriously they should be teenagers by now!"

"Don't know," Buttercup began.

"And don't care," Blossom added.

"Good night," Bubbles concluded as Rock and AJ led them back to their room.

"Oh well." Peter shrugged. "So you're looking for ten warriors to become these Kyoryugers right Torin?"

"Yes… and no… see, to be honest, I've found some of them already, but a handfull of them were from the past, and… I'm almost worried they died from freezing or something… it's confusing," I told him. "There's three in the present, three that went missing, and I'm still looking for some of the others."

"Hmm, well, I can look through history books I recall something about a Grey dinosaur fighting alongside Captain America." He informed me.

"Anything about a Cyan or Gold dinosaur with him, too?"

"No, but I did recall something in japanese legend about the lighting dragon." he added. "When enraged the lightning god descends and cuts down evil in the name of heaven."

"I see… well, to tell you the truth… I know some of those warriors. Three of my Kyoryugers, the ones I met in the past… they fought alongside Captain America himself, and I believe that legend reminds me of KyoryuGold," I explained.

"I'll look up what I can, but another thing was there anything about a violet one as well?" he asked.

"...There was a violet one… but the warrior I chose was too young at the time, so I had her grandpa take her place until she was old enough… which she should be today," I confirmed.

"Hmm," Peter pondered as if something about the Violet warrior sounded familiar. "I see, alright...so when this Deboss shows up what do you plan to do if your Kyoryugers aren't together by then?"

"...Well… I'll have what Kyoryugers I have in the present do what they can until the others are found… until then…" I started, pulling out my Giga Gaburevolver. "...I can't aid them the best way I can."

"...I'll do whatever in this curse of mine to help Torin, even if I still can't forgive you for not saving my Uncle Ben, I still think there was another way." he said. "But let's not worry about that...if I'm cursed then I'll be an annoying curse for the bad guys."

"Thank you Peter… I'm glad I can trust you as a valuable ally in this world," I replied, holding out my hand to him.

"Same here." he smiled shaking my hand. "So...do I get a fancy gun and dinosaur now?" he quipped.

This got me laughing like I would as Torin for a bit.

"There's not one who as far as I know would accept you as a partner, but… there was one who was a free spirit who might find you a good partner," I quipped in response before looking out the window and thinking of where the first Zyudenryu could've gone. "...Tobaspino… where are you?"

Unknown to me at the time, someone close actually HAD the Zyudenshi for Tobaspino.

* * *

(Twilight's POV)

I listened and watched Dad and Peter Parker interact while my sisters went off being well themselves, its seems they didn't care much for this development… but me personally…

"I don't think this is a good idea Dad," I spoke up.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" he asked me.

"He's just going to hold us back, letting him get involved and letting him know where we live will just cause problems we can't babysit a kid like him, I know you told us once he was destined to be the Greatest Hero in history but I doubt it," I told him.

"Twi! You don't have to say that with him right in the same room," he pointed out. "Besides, it'd probably be better if we had an ally amongst the heroes of this world we can actually talk freely with instead of keeping everything a secret."

"Secrets keep us safe," I countered.

"..." Peter just looked at me and I was gonna say something till he did his hand thing and shot a web at my mouth. "Sorry Cutie but can I be allowed to say something?" he said annoyed.

"..." I only nodded at that.

"Go ahead, Peter," dad told him.

"...Listen, I don't why, but since I got these powers, this Spider-Sense I have... it lets me...feel people's feelings, but I'm not good with it, yet I can tell this, your dad here really wants as much help as possible….and you...you're worried I'm not scared for my safety you think I might get killed fighting these Deboss right?"

I was a bit stunned that he figured it out so fast… but I just nodded seeing my mouth was webbed shut.

"Good, now listen and listen good, you guys are stuck with me, I'm seeing this through to the end of the Deboss or my own end..so whatever comes first you will have the amazing Peter Parker as your friend and ally or as the Japanese say it...Nakama." he checked.

"Yea, you got it right. But… to defend yourself and keep others from hurting your aunt, I suggest you use a secret identity," dad replied.

"I already got that covered." Peter smirked as he looked at me. "Sorry, but that webbing will dissolve in...two or three hours," he told me as I started glaring at him. "...Alright see you at school tomorrow!" he said as he ran and I chased after him.

"Relax, Twi… just let him go. You can talk to him at school tomorrow," dad told me… I just sighed as I walked upstairs to prepare for bed.

* * *

(Cue Alive a Life by Rica Matsumoto)

***The screen shatters with the ending clip, quickly showing the henshined forms of the heroes before it shows Takeshi's and Rock's families hanging out at their place before Rock and Takeshi head outside.***

**Asayake ni tsutsumarete (**Embracing the morning glow**) *The sun began to set as Rock and Takeshi watched it.***

**Hashiri dashita yukubeki michi wo (**Starting on the path to be ran**) *Then their shadows simply sorta connected, as the two were then joined by the Powerpuff Girls and the Mane 6***

**Jounetsu no BEKUTOORU ga (**The passionate vector**) *The Powerpuff Girls simply push Applejack close to Rock, and then both begin to blush***

**boku no mune wo tsuranuiteyuku (**Is piercing through my chest**) *Takeshi looks at his GigaGaburevolver and shrugs, while Rock looks at his Orange Lockseed.***

**Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga ate mo! (**No matter what harm from danger**) *All of the heroes and heroines then all turned into their henshined form, and then the shadows of Rock and Takeshi then turn into the other Gaim Riders and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Yume yo odore (**Jump to the dream**) *Rock and Takeshi then rush down a hill, followed by their families.***

**Kono hoshi no moto de (**In the side of this world**) *The Mane 6 then do their Yuujo Henshin and do battle with some Zorima and Elementary Inves.***

**Nikushimi wo utsushidasu (**Reflect on hatred**) *Takeshi, as Torin struggles to stand, but doesn't let the others see this***

**Kagami nante kowashodo! (**Break through the mirror**) *Gaim then activates his Suika Lockseed, while KyoryuSilver summons in Giganto Kyoryuzin.***

**Yume ni mukae (**Face towards the dream**) *The Zyudenryu appear and roar as Kang and his champion are seen for a brief moment***

**Mada bukiyoudemo (**Although still awkward**) *Kyoryu Silver and Gaim are then seen walking towards the city with Nick Fury watching from the helicarrier***

**Ikiteiru hageshisa wo (**The tempest of living**) *The Gaim Riders and the remaining Zyuden Sentai regroup with Gaim, KyoryuSilver and their families along with the Zyudenryu***

**Karadajuu de tashikametai! (**is recognized in the body**) *With the Zyudenryu roaring once more, the screen centers on Kyoryu Silver, quickly scanning through all the heroes again before focusing on Silver with the title of the show appearing once more.***

* * *

**KKD: Well, that took a long time to write, but I'm glad to have you guys onboard to help me write it.**

**O.N:*drinking custard from a bowl* I'm sorry what?**

**KKD: Oh boy… I just said thanks for the help.**

**O.N: When did I help? I thought we were starting now.**

**Pikatwig: Oi…**

**KKD: We'll make this a three-parter I guess.**

**O.N: A..*suddenly gets knocked out as...***

**Deadpool: Why the hell did Web-head get to show up first before me! **

**KKD: I know how insane you can get. Trust me, it's better if you appear later, and fans would rather see web-head first, not you.**

**Pikatwig:... yea. I can agree with that.**

**Deadpool: *grumbles*Stupid fans loving gay Spiders in tights.**

**KKD: That's it! *Uses the Torinity Strizer on Deadpool, launching him out of the area.* In any case, we'd better end this off for now.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
